NEWS FROM YUEI ! Les jumeaux héroïques !
by agaroche
Summary: Les jumeaux de l'ombre étaient craint dans le monde entier, étoiles montantes de la face cachée du monde, ils sont invisibles et inaccessibles. Ha ? Comment ça le boss a une dette envers une souris ? Et le directeur de Yuei en plus ! Partir six mois avec l'asperge pour protéger de futurs héros qui chercheront à les arrêter plus tard ? Merci mais non merci, plutôt crever avec lui !
1. Prologue

Heya! J'ai finalement décidé de poster ce crossover (je sens le futur flop, soyez indulgent please .)

Disclaimer: les personnages de BSD sont à **Asagiri Kafuka** et **Harukawa 35,** ceux de BNHA à **Kohei Horikoshi**.

EnJoy!

* * *

Yokohama était une ville tout à fait charmante de jour. Les nombreux habitants vivaient presque coupés du monde leurs Alters, comme le reste du monde, faisaient partie intégrante de la vie quotidienne. Mais, contrairement aux autres villes, Yokohama était épargnée par les attaques des vilains de ce fait, les héros étaient pour la plupart partis ailleurs, et les autres s'étaient regroupés sous la bannière de l'ADA, l'Agence de Détectives Armés. Leur président, Fukuzawa, dirigeait d'une main de maître l'agence qui s'occupait de faire régner la paix à la ville portuaire. Leurs présence en ville empêchait des vilains d'attaquer, laissant encore moins de place aux héros. C'était un cercle vertueux pour la ville, vicieux pour les héros.

Cependant, Yokohama portait une part d'ombre au fond d'elle-même. Si l'ADA était la face ouverte au monde et protégeait les honnêtes citoyens, la Mafia Portuaire, elle, s'alliait à différentes organisations de vilains et complotaient dans l'ombre. Bien que les mafias en général ont plus ou moins disparue, ou ont moins d'influence, depuis l'apparition des Alters, rendant les personnes plus individuelles, et plus dispersés, la Mafia Portuaire de Yokohama continuait de prospérer. Personne ne savait vraiment comment, mais, chaque années, on dénombre une vingtaine de nouveaux membres. Et l'apparition d'un duo extrêmement puissant, Double Noir, n'avait fait qu'accroître la réputation de l'organisation. Personne ne savait quels étaient leurs sexes, leurs noms, leurs âges, ou à quoi ils ressemblaient. Les seules informations valables étaient leurs puissantes capacités et leurs taux de réussite de 100 %.

Se baladant le museau en l'air le long des quais, humant le vent frais provenant de la mer, le directeur de l'académie de Yuei, le professeur Nezu, chantonnait en attendant visiblement quelque chose. A ses côtés, un homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et plutôt long, de grandes cernes sous les yeux et une barbe de trois jours, portant une combinaison noire et une écharpe grise, tapotait le pied par terre, patient. Un autre homme aux cheveux blond et au visage creusé était assis sur une bite d'amarrage, les mains jointes. Il semblait sur le point de se briser en petits morceaux, fragile dans son trois pièces beige trop grand pour lui, mais ses yeux bleus électriques prouvaient aisément le contraire. Les trois compères contemplèrent le coucher de soleil, concentrés sur les reflets des rayons solaires sur l'eau. Une voiture roula silencieusement derrière eux, s'arrêtant en crissant légèrement. Le directeur tourna la tête vivement, les mains croisés derrière le dos. Un homme en costard noir sortit de la place passager et ouvrit la porte arrière, les invitants à entrer dans la voiture.

L'animal, car on ne savait toujours pas si c'était un chat, une souris ou un ours, s'engouffra confiant dans le véhicule suspect. Il fut rapidement suivi par le blond qui jetait des coups d'œils fréquent autour de lui, et la marche se termina par le visage caché du troisième, observant avec vigilance l'homme qui tenait la porte. L'homme en costard, après avoir refermé la porte et être revenu à sa précédente place, sorti un cellulaire tandis que le deuxième démarrait la voiture et se mettait en route.

 **« Boss ? C'est Tachuka. … Oui, nous les avons trouvés, ils sont avec nous. … Nous sommes en route, nous devrions arriver dans cinq minutes tout au plus. … Dois-je les appeler ? … Oui, je comprends. Bien Boss… Au revoir. »**

Le directeur de Yuei se balançait entre les deux hommes, ses yeux noirs brillant de malices. A sa droite, celui aux cheveux noirs regardait le paysage urbain avec une moue excédée. A sa gauche, le blond restait concentré sur la route, le regard fixe. L'animal à l'intelligence humaine ouvrit la bouche :

 **« Détendez-vous, Eraserhead, Toshinori, il ne peut rien nous arriver.**

– **Permettez-moi d'en douter, Directeur.** Répondit celui au nom d'Eraserhead. **Ce n'est pas parce que cette personne a une dette envers vous qu'elle ne vous fera rien.**

– **Et puis,** continua celui au nom de Toshinori, **on parle de la mafia là… Ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, Directeur. »**

Le directeur fredonna en réponse, continuant de se balancer entre les deux. La luminosité dans la voiture baissa brusquement, au même moment qu'elle se penchait vers l'avant. Le véhicule blindé entrait dans un parking souterrain. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir le logo de l'organisation qui représentait la face lumineuse de la Mafia. Le véhicule s'arrêta en face d'un ascenseur. Celui à la place conducteur fut celui qui ouvrit la portière, laissant le second appeler quelqu'un de son téléphone portable. Les trois invités entrèrent dans l'ascenseur sans voir les nombreuses caméras qui suivaient leurs mouvements, ni les nombreux lasers qui pointaient leurs dos.

Les trois héros, ou professeurs de futurs héros, attendirent patiemment que l'ascenseur les conduisent jusqu'au Boss de la mafia. Ils admirèrent la vue de Yokohama de nuit depuis la cage de cristal en silence. L'attente semblait particulièrement longue, surtout pour les deux hommes, et quand l'ascenseur ralentit pour s'arrêter dans un petit tintement, ils sursautèrent de concert. Les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une adorable jeune fille blonde en robe rouge à froufrou, un nœud de la même couleur accroché dans les cheveux, les yeux bleus pétillant d'espièglerie. Derrière elle, deux gorilles pointaient leurs armes à feu sur eux. Pas déconcertée pour un sou, la jeune fille s'écria :

 **« Salut ! Rintarou vous attendait avec impatience. Vous venez ?** Elle se retourna et ne s'attarda pas devant les portes, partant en sautillant. **Il a hâte de pouvoir vous aider, vous savez ? Les dettes dans la Mafia ne sont pas très appréciés, surtout si elles sont faites avec les ennemis d'** **aujourd'hui.** Elle s'arrêta devant une double porte et se tourna vers eux, un sourire tordu aux lèvres, le regard psychotique. **Il a préparé ses meilleurs éléments juste pour vous, Directeur. »**

Elle n'attendit pas une réponse pour ouvrir soudainement la porte, dévoilant une immense pièce plongée dans une semi-pénombre. L'un des côtés n'était qu'une immense baie vitrée, offrant un panorama de Yokohama des plus époustouflant. Un immense tapis sombre recouvrait le sol. Trois fauteuils en velours rouges étaient placés face à un bureau délicatement sculpté dans un vieux bois. Derrière ce bureau, un homme au teint blafard, des cheveux raides, noirs, coupés en carré encadrant un visage fin et des yeux violets perçants. La jeune fille continua de sautiller jusqu'à l'homme avant de l'enlacer sur le côté.

 **« Ah, Directeur Nezu ! Cela faisait si longtemps. Je suis heureux de voir que vous alliez aussi bien et que vous avez décidé d'avoir recours à mes services.**

– **Bonjour, Docteur Mori.** Répondit l'animal en s'approchant. **Je vous remercie de nous avoir envoyé Élise, sans elle, nous serions des passoires à l'heure qu'il est.**

– **C'est la moindre des choses. Mais où sont mes manières ? Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous du thé ? Ou du café peut-être ?**

– **Cela ira merci. En réalité, je m'inquiétais un peu de votre réponse, Docteur.**

– **Voyons, Directeur.** Il s'adossa sur le dos de son fauteuil, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. **Une dette est une dette, et nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. Il aurait été malvenu de ma part de vous refuser une requête aussi simple et qui agi dans nos deux intérêts. »**

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux partis, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille, Élise, bouge soudain vers l'homme blond, l'observant avec de grands yeux curieux.

 **« C'est vous All Might ?**

– **Hé bien…** Il jeta un œil au directeur qui acquiesça doucement. **Oui mademoiselle. »**

Et dans un grand pouf, accompagné d'une fumée, le frêle homme fut remplacé par un gorille blond de deux mètres, musclé comme il était rarement vu, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est sous des cris de surprise, de joie, d'admiration, agrémenté de « Plus Ultra » que la discussion reprit :

 **« Comme promis, Nezu, je vous ai mis mes deux meilleurs éléments sur votre requête. Ils ne pourront pas commencer ce soir, je dois leur demander de finir quelque chose, mais demain ils seront tout à vous pour une durée de six mois. Cependant, je les ai appelés pour que vous fassiez connaissance. Et, qui sait, peut-être que vous serez intéressé par leur manière de procéder.**

– **C'est parfait Mori, je ne pouvais pas demander mieux. Dites-moi, puis-je avoir quelques informations sur eux avant de les rencontrer ?**

– **Hé bien, ils ont tout deux l'âge de vos étudiants de première année et ils ont récemment percés comme duo dans la pègre.** Un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage du Boss. **J'ai éduqué l'un d'entre eux, Dazai Osamu. Un génie, il est le seul capable de récupérer la place de Boss après mon départ, s'il ne m'a pas détrôné avant.** Il eut un petit rire. **Je lui donne encore une dizaine d'années avant qu'il ne fomente une rébellion. Quant à Nakahara Chuuya…** Son sourire tomba, remplacé par des lèvres pincées. **Il a été éduqué par Ozaki Kouyou, je crois que vous la connaissez. Il aurait dû devenir un courtisan, ou un espion au mieux, si Dazai n'avait pas découvert une façon d'exploiter sa capacité au mieux. Ils sont partenaires depuis maintenant quatre ans, mais ils ne peuvent pas se supporter.** Il regarda sa montre. **Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. »**

En effet, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Mori répondit par un « Entrez ! » vaguement joyeux, dévoilant un petit adolescent roux, tenant son chapeau à la poitrine en signe de respect, les yeux saphirs rivés sur le sol. Il devait être le fameux protégé de Mori, Dazai Osamu. En effet, si Mori avait éduqué l'un d'eux, il avait dû apprendre à lui prouver un peu de respect. Un apprentissage par la force s'il le fallait.

 **« Vous nous avez appelés, Boss ?**

– **Ah, Chuuya. Je vois que tu es seul. Où se trouve Dazai ? »**

Chuuya Nakahara releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, et regarda à sa droite, là où aurait du se trouver son partenaire. Jurant dans plusieurs langues différentes, il retourna dans le couloir, oubliant toute notion de respect qu'il avait montré auparavant. Il ne semblait même pas avoir calculé les trois invités du moment. Sa voix muant perça le soudain silence qui avait prit place dans le bureau, bien qu'il soit à l'extérieur.

 **« Oh putain de maquereau ! Le patron nous a appelés ! Arrête de draguer cette femme, elle t'a rien demandé et elle refuserai à coup sûr un suicide amoureux avec toi ! Bon de… Arrête de gaspiller l'air et saute ou viens pas nous faire chier ! Oh _you're fucking kidding me_ … Je vais le tuer. Arrête ça ou je te fais bouffer cette plante moi-même ! Oui je vais t'aider _abruti_! Allez bouges-toi connard, on nous attends. »**

Et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise pour les trois invités de voir le rouquin traîner facilement derrière-lui un adolescent plus grand que lui et qui devrait faire deux fois son poids. Grommelant dans sa barbe, le rouquin jeta le brun devant lui, se campant en silence. Le second se redressa avec un regard innocent, un sourire ingénu aux lèvres. Ils s'alignèrent silencieusement face au Boss. La différence de taille n'était pas particulièrement frappante, mais assez pour qu'on se demande qui est le plus vieux des deux.

 **« Ah ! Dazai, je vois que vous avez finalement décidé de nous faire grâce de votre présence. »**

Dazai Osamu devait être une dizaine de centimètres plus grand que son partenaire. Ses cheveux chocolats et ses iris noisettes plantés sur un visage fin lui donnait un côté mystérieux et attrayant, vite ajouté par les bandages blancs qui dépassaient de son cou et de ses poignets. Ses pupilles froides malgré la couleur réconfortante de ses iris lui donnait un air calculateur et diabolique. Le visage neutre, il observait avec attention les inconnus, les analysant et les décortiquant du regard.

Tapant dans ses mains, Mori se tourna vers ses trois invités, qui, intrigués, dévisageaient les deux adolescents. Comment de simples enfants pouvaient-ils être les meilleurs éléments de la Mafia Portuaire ? Et surtout, comment allaient-ils assumer leurs rôles ?

 **« Messieurs, je vous présente la crème de la crème de la Mafia Portuaire. Voici, pour vous servir, les infâmes _jumeaux de l'ombre_. »**


	2. Chapitre 1

Heya les gens ! Je poste aujourd'hui tant que j'ai le courage d'assumer ce chapitre et celui que j'ai écrit dans la journée (mais qui ne paraîtra pas maintenant! #vous me détestez). Pour l'instant j'ai 4 chapitres en comptant celui-ci et le prologue, les parutions seront donc TRÈS irrégulières, je m'en excuse par avance.

Psst, en passant, je ne prend pas en compte le light novel Fifteen, bien que les origines de Chuuya soient badass (#il ne faut pas spoiler) ça ne conviendrait pas à ma fic et je ne pense pas que ce soit canon dans BSD, référence au chapitre 31.

NB: je préviens d'avance les gens, la relation que Dazai et Chuuya aura sera un peu ambiguë, je préviens aussi qu'il n'y aura pas pairing dans la fic (à part les très évident *tousse*) ( et je suis très mauvaise à ça), mais pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics sur Bungou Stray Dogs (allez les voir, elle sont bien #pub), ils auront une relation similaire. Vous comprendrez dans les prochains chapitre, sinon se serait du spoil. (～o￣3￣)～

To Silver: I'm so happy you like this story, thanks Google Translate! I'll try to finish this story, even if it takes me three years to do it! My english is probably bad, so I apologize to that. Thanks for the kudos ! (≧∇≦)ﾉ

Disclaimer: les personnages de BSD sont à **Asagiri Kafuka** et **Harukawa 35,** ceux de BNHA à **Kohei Horikoshi**.

EnJoy!

* * *

Les jumeaux de l'ombre. Mori, le Boss de la Mafia Portuaire, leur avait confié le pire duo de criminels connus.

Les jumeaux de l'ombre. Ils étaient fichés dans tous les domaines de la pègre existant, trafic d'armes, de drogues, d'êtres humains, meurtres prémédités, tortures, intimidation, destruction d'infrastructures publiques, mort d'innocents citoyens. La liste de leurs méfaits était longue, mais personne n'avait réussi à grappiller la moindre information sur eux. Ils étaient insaisissables, intouchables et invisibles. Des fantômes. Ou des ombres, vu leurs vêtements noirs. Les polices et les héros du monde entier les recherchaient. Parce qu'en plus de travailler localement, ils étaient aussi suspectés d'avoir commis des crimes en France, en Angleterre, en Italie, en Russie, aux États-Unis et bien d'autres. Ils avaient un casier judiciaire tellement long et lourd qu'il faudrait qu'ils subissent plus d'une centaine de fois la peine de mort pour que leurs crimes leurs soient pardonnés.

Les trois professeurs étaient littéralement sur le cul d'avoir découvert que les plus grands criminels n'étaient que des gamins. Un pas plus haut que trois pommes, l'autre plus frêle qu'un bout de bois. C'était impossible. Si, au moins, ils avaient un comportement responsables, sérieux, là on aurait pu le croire. Mais ces deux enfants ne faisaient que se chamailler.

Le directeur, après un léger raclement de gorge, se tourna vers le parrain, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

 **« Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix ?**

– **Ne vous en faites pas.** Répliqua-t-il d'un ton doux. **On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais ils sont très professionnels, et ils savent se contrôler. Sur le terrain, ils sont plus efficaces que n'importe qui. »**

Voyant que l'animal de race inconnu semblait circonspect, il continua :

 **« Si vous voulez, je vous laisse les accompagner pour voir comment ils travaillent. Si cela vous convient, vous pourrez les prendre. S'ils ne vous plaisent toujours pas, je vous confierai d'autres hommes. Ils n'y verront pas d'inconvénient, n'est-ce-pas ? »**

Il se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui s'en était mis aux mains. Ils se figèrent en sentant le regard du Boss sur eux et acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, sans connaître un tiers du sujet de conversation. Soupirant, le boss les congédia après avoir donné une pile de papier à Dazai. Il jeta à peine un regard dessus avant de faire volte-face et de sortir sans un mot. Esquissant un rictus, le second semblait sur le point de le suivre avant de se faire arrêter par Mori :

 **« Chuuya, nous n'aurons plus besoin de monsieur K maintenant. Tu peux… prendre soin de lui comme bon te sembles. Tu penseras juste à ramener les papiers habituels. Dazai te donnera les détails. »**

Grommelant une réponse affirmative, le rouquin s'inclina face au boss et aux invités, bien que moins bas, et sorti en remettant son chapeau sur la tête, courant après son partenaire déjà loin. Aizawa, circonspect, se tourna vers le boss :

 **« Est-ce trop indiscret de demander de quelle manière il… « prend soin » des cibles ?**

– **Oh…** Le sourire de Mori devint carnassier. **Disons que Chuuya a une couverture, lui permettant de s'infiltrer un peu partout aisément. En général, nous nous débarrassons des gens qui** **deviennent un peu trop bavard** **ou qui nous coûtent plus qu'ils ne nous rapportent. La cible de la soirée fait les deux. Je me suis donc permis de m'en débarrasser.**

– **Et pour ce soir ?**

– **C'est vrai** **!** Le boss tendit un papier au directeur après avoir cherché quelques minutes dans un tiroir de son bureau. **Rendez-vous à cette adresse à** **vingt heures** **trente** **, Dazai vous expliquera tou** **t** **. Si c'est tout, je vais devoir vous demander de partir, une importante réunion a lieu et je les ai déjà fait trop attendre.** Il adressa un sourire poli aux invités. **Au plaisir de vous revoir messieurs. Viens ma petite Elise~.**

– **Rintarou !** Elle l'attendait déjà de pied ferme à la porte. **Dép** **ê** **ches-toi ils nous attendent ! »**

Les trois professeurs se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans le bureau. Le blond fut le premier à se ressaisir.

 **« Hé bien… Vous avez des connaissances… intéressantes, directeur.**

– **N'est-ce pas ? Le docteur Mori me devait quelque chose depuis un moment, je suis sûr qu'il est heureux de s'en débarrasser.**

– **Il est déjà vingt heure directeur, je propose que nous sortions et allions au point de rendez-vous.**

– **C'est une rue pas très loin d'ici, je suppose que nous pouvons y aller maintenant. »**

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble en silence, chacun méditant sur l'étrange rencontre qu'ils avaient faites. Machinalement, les deux humains suivirent l'animal qui se dirigeait directement vers le point de rendez-vous. Ils étaient un peu en avance, mais qu'importe, le temps était doux et la ville offrait un spectacle intéressant. Quelqu'un les hélas après cinq minutes d'attente, et c'est Dazai qui les rejoignit en fendant la foule comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune homme les approcha en souriant et en levant la main pour les saluer, gardant l'autre dans sa poche. Ses yeux froids les fixèrent un bref instant avant qu'il ne les convie à le suivre. Il les mena devant un immeuble fraîchement rénové et semblant rempli de caméras de sécurité. Ils traversèrent sans problème le hall et atteignirent le dernier étage en empruntant l'ascenseur. Le couloir était clairement luxueux, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge parfaitement propre et des tableaux semblant rares et chers bordaient les murs. Seules deux portes étaient les points de sortie, excepté l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait même pas de cage d'escalier ou de sortie de secours.

Le brun les mena entre les portes qui étaient l'une en face de l'autre. Il désigna celle qui était à côté d'un tableau représentant un paysage austère. Un champ possédant seulement deux arbres décharnés et de l'herbe haute, courbés par un vent puissant.

 **« Voici mon appartement, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je vous le dit puisque vous ne verrez jamais l'intérieur. La porte qui nous intéresse est celle-ci puisque c'est là qu'habite Chuuya. »**

La porte désigné n'avait qu'un tableau, une copie de _La barque de Dante_ de Delacroix. La porte était finement sculptée et, étrangement, elle semblait plus ouverte aux inconnus que son homologue. Le brun s'approcha du battant, toquant trois fois et en appelant le rouquin par son prénom d'une voix plaintive. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers les trois professeurs en boudant et en se plaignant de sa vie si ennuyante et de son partenaire qui n'avait aucune considération pour lui. Finalement, un cliquetis s'entendit, signalant le déverrouillage de la porte et dévoilant le propriétaire.

Dazai se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui avait ouvert la porte, pas dérangé pour un sou de la tenue étonnante que son partenaire portait. Habillé d'un kimono améthyste aux reflets nuits, il portait avec élégance l'habit qui aurait dû être trois fois trop grand pour lui. Une majestueuse tête de tigre était brodé en fils d'or. Ses cheveux abricot étaient relevés en un chignon aux allures complexes, tenu par une simple baguette laqué de noir et, à son bout, une fleur de pivoine en soie rouge, une chaînette dépassait de la décoration, finalisé par une pierre fine noire, taillée en forme de goutte. Le maquillage l'embellissait à un point non négligeable, ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge carmin ressortait sur sa peau plus claire, le fard à paupière se déclinait sous plusieurs teintes, faisant ressortir la couleur du saphir pur de ses iris. Une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, on pouvait facilement se tromper sur la nature de son sexe.

 **« T'es en retard, crétin.**

– **Parfaitement à l'heure, le nain.** Répliqua-t-il en montrant la trotteuse de sa montre de poignet. »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, touché, et sortit de l'appartement avec une grâce féline. C'est là que les trois hommes comprirent ; un courtisan, la couverture de Nakahara était son statut de courtisan. Il avait été formé par Ozaki Kouyou après tout, il était étonnant qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé plus tôt à cette éventualité. Mais ce fut All Might, qui, une fois de plus, se ressaisit :

 **« Jeune Nakahara, quel âge as-tu ?**

– **Moi ?** Il cligna des yeux un instant, réfléchissant. **Seize ans si je ne me… Oh.** Il se tourna vers Dazai, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Je suis plus vieux que toi, le maquereau !**

– **Oui, bon ça va hein, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.** Répondit son partenaire en boudant.

– **Et tu es un courtisan à seize ans ? Mais c'est immoral !**

– **Vous savez All Might, Chuuya a commencé sa formation quand il avait à peine dix ans, donc non, ce n'est pas étonnant. »**

Un sourire penaud aux lèvres, Chuuya compatit face à leurs expressions de choc pur avant de prendre la tête de la file, vite suivi par Dazai avec qui il se disputa dès qu'il le vit à ses côtés. Une relation étrange liait les deux adolescents, coincés dès leurs plus jeune âge dans le monde noir de la mafia, mais qui, étonnamment, s'étaient liés d'une amitié étrange et sûrement perverse mais qui pouvait les laisser en paix avec eux-mêmes. Il était évident pour les adultes que Chuuya protégerait de toutes ses forces Dazai au détriment de son corps et que le brun était prêt à perdre son âme pour son partenaire. Même s'ils se battaient plus qu'autre chose, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas discuter normalement plus d'une minute, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

Les trois professionnels suivirent les deux enfants qui montèrent dans une camionnette au sous-sol de l'immeuble. Enfin, essayèrent de monter.

 **« Il est hors de question que tu conduises.**

– **Mais Chuuya~ ! Tu ne pourras jamais tenir correctement le volant avec des vêtements pareils !**

– **Et toi tu vas nous emmener directement dans la mer si je te laisses conduire. Je garde les clés.**

– **Mais tu es si petit que tu ne pourras jamais atteindre les pédales ! Même avec tes talons compensés.**

– **Répètes un peu voir sale poisson !**

– **Tu es si petit que tu ne pourras jamais…**

– **J'ai compris ! Tiens !** Il lui balança les clés en pleine face. **Et conduis correctement sinon je t'encastre dans le béton.**

– **Oh j'ai si peur du petit nain~.** Répliqua le brun en s'installant côté conducteur tout en esquivant un coup de poing qui aurait dû lui toucher la tempe. »

Installé dans la voiture, Dazai conduit étonnamment calmement, au plus grand soulagement des trois adultes à l'arrière et sous les grognements que laissait échapper son partenaire qui se préparait efficacement. Le voyage dura une quinzaine de minutes et le brun les gara le long d'une impasse où la lumière était peu présente. Un reniflement provint du rouquin qui marmonna un bref « cliché » avant de se détacher. Cependant, le bras du brun le retint et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

 **« Oreillette ?**

– **J'ai.**

– **Micro ?**

– **J'ai.**

– **Revolver et silencieux ?**

– **J'ai.**

– **Capote ?**

– **Je… CRÉTIN ! »**

Le poing du plus petit s'abattit sans douceur sur le crâne de son homologue qui se baissa sous le coup. Furibond, Chuuya claqua la portière sous le rire du brun et lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de se diriger en traînant les pieds vers le bâtiment parallèle à la camionnette. Pleurant de rire, Dazai invita les trois professeurs à passer à l'arrière de la camionnette, parce qu'il était temps de s'amuser.

Sortant et rentrant par l'arrière, ils découvrirent un espace digne des plus grand films d'espionnage. Six écrans étaient fixés sur la paroi du camion, tous éteint, ils attendaient patiemment d'être utilisés. Un micro et quatre paires d'écouteurs étaient posés sur le tableau de bord. Dans un geste théâtral, l'adolescent alluma le dispositif et les six écrans s'allumèrent de concert. Pianotant sur le clavier, une vidéo apparut sur un écran, suivit d'une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que les six écrans soient remplis d'image transmettant ce que voyaient les caméras de surveillance du bâtiment de Monsieur K. Une caméra externe transmis l'image du rouquin qui avançait à petit pas vers l'entrée.

Attrapant le micro, le brun prit une profonde inspiration :

 **« CHUYAAAAAA~~ ! »**

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il laissa échapper un gloussement quand il vit le petit homme sursauter tout en se tenant l'oreille droite. Dans un mouvement fluide, il récupéra un casque et le colla à son oreille, souriant toujours. Cependant, son sourire disparut quand il vit que le son n'était pas transmis malgré le mouvement évident des lèvres de son partenaire.

 **« Attend Chuuya, je ne t'entend pas, je vais monter le son. »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la table de mixage et il signala au rouquin de parler. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Un « IDIOT ! » puissant retentit du casque et malgré la vitesse de Dazai pour enlever son casque extrêmement élevée, il était évident que ses tympans n'avaient pas appréciés le traitement. Grognant, Dazai reprit le micro et lui dit d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Caracolant, le rouquin adressa un sourire victorieux à la caméra avant de se passer une main dans ses mèches oranges. Dazai mit correctement le casque et recula sa chaise pour mieux observer les caméras, une main à côté du clavier, l'autre sur le micro. Chuuya adopta un air à la fois aguicheur et soumis tout en se lissant les plis inexistant de son kimono. L'un jouait le rôle de courtisan, l'autre contrôlait tout dans les coulisses. La mission pouvait commencer.


	3. Chapitre 2

Heya les gens! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Bon, ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que j'ai pas mis à jour mais maintenant c'est fait, donc vous vous calmez! LOL je me sens mal de maltraiter les lecteurs alors qu'ils ont rien demandé. Ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre, mais ils sont dans la mafia, la vie n'est pas toujours rose.

To Silver: Thank you very much, I'm glad to know this. Yeah I hope so, but life is just unpredictable XD. I understand your situation, I know how it's feel to try to finish a long story XD. Chuuya and Dazai messing with each other is always great! Soukoku forever! Thanks for the kudo ! ( •̀ ω •́ )✧

Disclaimer: les personnages de BSD sont à **Asagiri Kafuka** et **Harukawa 35,** ceux de BNHA à **Kohei Horikoshi**.

EnJoy!

* * *

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire suite à ses nombreux séminaires de ce genre auparavant, Chuuya était nerveux. Oh, seulement pour une courte période de temps, le passage au détecteur de métaux entre autre. Le reste n'était que du gâteau après cela, surtout si c'était Dazai au poste de commandes. Il éteignit discrètement l'écouteur chair caché à la frontière de ses cheveux et le mini micro de la même couleur installé entre les plis de son kimono. Ces petits gadgets avaient la particularité d'être indétectable quand ils étaient éteints, merci à l'ingénieur qui avait mit son alter au service de la mafia.

Faisant semblant de lisser les plis inexistants de son kimono, il s'assura que le revolver en céramique était indétectable par un bref touché ou une vue approfondie. Les portes automatiques en verre s'ouvrirent devant lui, le faisant entrer dans un autre monde, beaucoup plus luxueux et raffiné. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de passer d'abord par la réception avant de pouvoir entrer dans la salle de réception puis dans la chambre aux plaisirs. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que l'on nommait la salle où toutes les courtisanes commandées étaient réunis pour divertir les autres invités.

Il se présenta à la réception comme Ao, son nom de courtisan, de la maison Ozaki. Dès qu'elle reconnut le nom, la réceptionniste le dévisagea et l'invita à passer par le détecteur de métaux avant de passer dans la salle attitré aux courtisans. Chuuya ne se priva pas de paraître plus élégant et plus félin en passant devant les vigiles qui le regardait avec envie. Ao, nom donné en référence à ses yeux aussi bleu que les saphirs, était un courtisan très connu dans la société noire, sa beauté exotique et son physique androgyne le rendait aussi rare et fragile qu'un edelweiss. De plus, il était formé par la maison Ozaki, incontestablement la meilleure résidence pour former des courtisans de haut niveau. La propriétaire, Ozaki Kouyou, était l'une des courtisanes les plus reconnu et prestigieuse du monde. Et surtout, il était un jeune homme, une chaire encore tendre et fraîche, un met de choix pour tout ces vautours.

Passant sous le détecteur, Chuuya expira doucement en n'entendant aucune alarme. La partie la plus difficile était passé. Peu désireux de rester sous le regard attentif des gardes, il pressa le pas et passa dans la salle de réception, rallumant les dispositifs en chemin. Le rallye battait son plein, Monsieur K, sa cible, était entouré d'entrepreneurs et d'actionnaires plus riche les uns que les autres. Habillé dans leurs costards de soie chic et leurs robes de satin, Chuuya voulu sortir le plus rapidement possible de la salle. Il avait horreur de l'hypocrisie de ces gens et de l'étalage flagrant de leurs fortunes face aux autres.

Il se fit quand même violence de rester un peu plus longtemps, le temps que Monsieur K le voit. Ses yeux bovins le fixèrent et c'est à peine s'il se mit à baver. Beaucoup des invités reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre à la face sombre du monde le reconnurent et l'observèrent du coin de l'œil. Ao ne sortait de la maison que rarement, et les chances de le voir, encore plus limité. Chuuya adressa un pâle sourire à sa cible, inclinant légèrement la tête pour le saluer, avant de rejoindre d'un pas souple la salle aux plaisirs.

Dans le couloir adjacent aux pièces, il repéra une caméra qui le suivait. Il espérait que Dazai contrôlait le moniteur sinon la mission s'annoncerait plus difficile pour lui, et plus amusante pour le brun. Un léger crissement à son oreille le fit doucement sursauter avant que la voix grave au bout de l'oreillette annonça qu'il l'avait en visuel. Tient, quand on parlait du loup, on voyait le bout de sa queue. S'arrêtant devant les doubles portes en bois, le rouquin prit une brève inspiration avant d'entrer. Bien qu'il soit en avance, quelques hommes étaient déjà assis, en train de se faire dorloter par les courtisanes présentes.

Chuuya détestait cette salle, l'air était aussi vicié que dans la salle de réception. C'était toujours les invités qui pourrissaient l'atmosphère. L'odeur du tabac froid et de la drogue envahirent ses narines, le faisant manquer d'éternuer. Il passa dans l'ombre des murs pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Il passa d'un milieu malsain à un autre plus calme, serein. Toutes les personnes ici étaient dans la même galère. Peu de personnes aimaient le métier de courtisan, bien souvent humiliant. C'est pourquoi elles formaient une communauté soudée envers les membres. Elles se soutenaient, s'encourageaient, donnaient des conseils aux nouvelles. Chuuya aimait bien cette ambiance, et bien que Ao soit si connu qu'il provoquait quelques jalousies, les autres l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Il reconnu certaines courtisanes et les salua, entamant une conversation avant que la véritable fête commence.

Quelques heures plus tard, la salle était presque vide, ne laissant que Chuuya qui finissait de se préparer, les autres courtisanes étant aller amuser les invités. Il prit une profonde inspiration devant le miroir, s'observant sous toutes les coutures. Se jugeant en tenue acceptable, il sortit de la salle, éteignant la lumière, indiquant qu'il ne restait plus aucune courtisane à l'intérieur.

Les regards les plus lucides se tournèrent alors vers lui, le jaugeant, le détaillant, le déshabillant du regard. L'adolescent se para de son plus beau sourire et se mit à graviter autour des invités pendant une bonne heure, leur servant à boire, riant avec eux, discutant avec certains. Mais il ne s'arrêtait jamais réellement, il était volatile, le rendant encore plus précieux et désirable.

Se déhanchant doucement, il se dirigea vers sa cible, entouré de courtisanes, les yeux bouffis par la drogue et le nez rouge par l'alcool. Aucun invité n'était assez lucide pour remarquer la disparition de leur hôte, et la loi du silence entre les courtisanes était encore plus puissante que l'Omerta. Par conséquent, Chuuya n'eut aucun mal à attirer sa cible dans sa toile, l'excitant assez rapidement.

Quelques gestes bien placés, des mots doux, une voix sensuelle et un regard de braise, et hop !, une « partie de jambes en l'air » de prévue. Les deux protagonistes s'éclipsèrent discrètement, l'homme gras tirant d'une main ferme Ao qui se laissait traîner en riant. Chuuya avait le plan du bâtiment en tête et il n'eut aucun mal à savoir que le porc humain l'entraînait dans sa chambre privée, reliée au bureau, au lieu de la chambre habituelle réservée au maître quand il recevait des invités.

Il devait le trouver trop fragile pour faire une bêtise, ou son taux d'alcoolémie était trop haut pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais pour Chuuya, cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Passant devant une caméra, Chuuya eut le réflexe de tourner son visage dans la direction opposée, sous le rire étouffé de Dazai.

Inspirant profondément, Chuuya jeta un dernier regard à la caméra qui était au coin du couloir, effleurant son oreille, éteignant par la même occasion le seul moyen de communication qu'il avait avec Dazai. Il tenta de faire passer à travers son regard toute sa détermination mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand il sentit la porte de refermer derrière lui. Il était seul avec un pervers sur les bras pour les prochaines heures.

-0-

Soufflant dans la camionnette, Dazai se laissa tomber contre le dossier du siège en retirant son casque. Il appuya sur quelques boutons, changeant la configuration de quelques caméras, effaçant les quelques séquences où l'on voyait le visage d'Ao avant de laisser défiler à temps réel la caméra surveillant la chambre de l'inconnu qui avait entraîné l'adolescent dans ses griffes.

Enfin, il se tourna à demi vers les « invités », continuant de garder un œil sur l'écran. Il détailla un peu ces professeurs atypiques, si l'expression du directeur Nezu était illisible, le visage du professeur Aizawa et du héros All Might étaient fermés, ils n'appréciaient clairement pas la situation. D'ailleurs, Dazai ne l'appréciait pas non plus, mais il fallait s'en tenir au plan, et Chuuya avait toujours su éviter les problèmes.

Certes, le traitement du rouquin était innommable et personne ne devrait faire cela à un adolescent, mais Chuuya avait été entraîné pour cela, et aurait depuis longtemps été brisé. Avec Dazai, il pouvait encore réagir comme une personne à peu près normale. Et le brun savait que le rouquin aurait la satisfaction de pouvoir toujours se venger lui même.

 **«** **Un enfant ne devrait pas faire ce genre de choses…** Annonça Toshinori d'une voix sombre.

– **Chuuya a été recueilli parce qu'il était destiné à faire ce genre de choses, et il le sait. Et puis, s'il ne le fait pas, qui le fera ? Vous ? Avec votre carrure de cancéreux ? Ou moi, avec ma tête d'accidenté ? Si cela peut vous rassurer, Chuuya n'a jamais été plus loin que des baisers, il tue ses victimes bien avant.**

– **Et pour les séances précédentes ?** Demanda Aizawa. **Pour qu'il se fasse connaître, il faut bien qu'il ait une clientèle en vie. »**

Dazai secoua la tête, leur indiquant que les seules fois où Ao sortait de la maison Kouyou, c'était pour tuer, le reste du temps, il était coincé en mission ailleurs ou restait chez Kouyou. Mais il les rassura que Chuuya était le joyaux précieux de la jeune femme et qu'elle ne laisserait personne le toucher plus loin qu'elle ne le permettrai. Sachant qu'elle voulait conserver la pureté de son protégé, Dazai avait conclu depuis longtemps que le rouquin était aussi vierge que la neige du printemps, bien que parfois, elle se tachait du sang de ses victimes.

Un grésillement les obligea à se retourner vers les écrans. L'image restait la même mais le grésillement devint la voix bien distincte de Chuuya qui haletait.

 **« Putain de merde ! _Il était coriace pour un crapaud qui avait plus d'alcool et de drogue dans le sang qui n'importe qui dans cet hôtel !_**

– **Comment est la cible, Chuuya ?** S'enquérait Dazai d'une voix austère.

– _**Elle est éventrée dans son putain de lit king size.**_ Un bruit de tissu perturba le canal. _**Où est son miroir ?**_ Entendirent les autres quand Chuuya se parla à lui-même. »

Dazai se tourna vers eux avec un regard « Je vous l'avais bien dit. » quand ils furent surpris par les jurons colorés de Chuuya dans quatre langues différentes, japonais, anglais, russe et français respectivement.

 **« Un problème Chuuya ?** S'inquiéta Dazai.

– _**Je retire ce que je disais, ce bâtard c'est pas un crapaud mais un putain de moustique ! J'ai au moins cinq suçons ! »**_

Le brun serra les poings pour essayer de garder sa voix la plus joueuse possible.

 **« Chuuya, je comprends que tu adores te regarder dans le miroir pour t'admirer, mais il faudrait que la mission se finisse ce soir.**

– _**Ta gueule le bâtard bandé, je suis devant la porte de son bureau figure-toi.**_

– **Incroyable ! Chuuya sait donc faire preuve d'initiative ! Cela te sera très utile avec tes futurs clients. »**

Sous le grognement de Chuuya, un déclic se fit entendre au travers de l'oreillette. Ce fut ensuite le bruissement des feuilles en papier qui brisa le silence, accompagné des murmures de Chuuya qui vérifiait l'authenticité des documents. Finalement, c'est un son technologique aiguë signalant une erreur qui força les mafieux à se parler.

 **« Un problème ?**

– _**C'est pas le bon code…**_

– **Comment ça, pas le bon code ? C'est toujours le bon code !**

– _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ce porc a eut la présence d'esprit de changer son code pour la soirée !**_

– **T'as Eyie avec toi ?**

– _**J'ai horreur de ça… Mais oui. »**_

Dazai expliqua aux professeurs que Eyie est la mini caméra incrustée dans une lentille de contact transparente. Quelques secondes plus tard, une image montrant un coffre fort apparu sur un écran. Un digicode et une caméra à reconnaissance d'iris étaient rattachés à la porte en métal. La diode à côté de la caméra était verte, indiquant que l'œil du propriétaire avait bien été reconnu.

Dazai se pencha sur l'écran face au digicode, réfléchissant. S'il avait remarqué que le directeur Nezu fit de même, il ne dit rien, concentré. Finalement, il se redressa sur sa chaise, faisant craquer son dos tout en repositionnant le micro face à sa bouche.

 **« 34…**

– **87.** Termina le directeur Nezu dans un autre micro. »

Dazai le dévisagea avec intensité, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il s'apprêta à lui parler quand il coupé par Chuuya d'une voix méfiante.

 _ **« Y a un martin pêcheur avec toi ?**_

– **Non, non, aucun martin pêcheur chibi, juste des sardines qui pourraient bien être des saumons ! »**

Si Chuuya était inquiété, il n'en montra rien et composa le code en direct. La diode rouge passa au vert dans un bruit aiguë. Une main frêle abaissa la poignée et tira la porte, dévoilant un coffre sombre bourré de bocaux rempli de gelée verte où flottait des objets circulaires. Dazai se pencha vers l'écran en grimaçant.

 **« Chuuya, ce serait une bonne idée d'éteindre Eyie pour nos invités. »**

Cependant, personne ne lui répondit et la caméra resta allumée.

 **« Chuuya ?** Appela Dazai plus crispé.

– _**Je vais vomir…**_ Répondit le rouquin qui semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– **Putain la rumeur est vraie ?** Demanda Dazai soudain plus alarmé.

– … _**Ouais… S'cuse faut que je sorte d'ici… On a besoin de rien d'autre ?**_

– **Non, sors d'ici avant qu'on te remarque.** Répondit Dazai avec un regard froid. **Ferme le coffre avant, je pense que je vais envoyer un petit message à l'Agence. »**


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous? (Oui j'essaye de tourner autour du pot pour éviter de me confronter aux fans en colère) ㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ

Comme vous pouvez le voir, le suis belle et bien en vie, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher cette fiction (elle a apparemment plus de succès que je ne m'y attendais) et me voilà donc avec le nouveau chapitre!

PS: Je répète que je ne prends pas en compte Fifteen, donc Chuuya a passé son enfance dans la mafia (#chapitre31) donc ne jetez pas tout de suite cette fiction aux rebuts ^^.

 **Kaeru18** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (*^_^*) je suis heureuse que mes histoires fassent ce genre d'effet ^^. Étonnamment, je ne trouve pas que le personnage de Dazai soit si compliqué à écrire (j'ai beaucoup lu de fanfiction BSD et je pense qu'inconsciemment j'ai a peu près compris comment il fonctionne ^^'). Pour la relation de Mori et Chuuya... Hé bien il y aura quelques explications dans ce chapitre *wink*. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire *.*, c'est la nourriture des auteurs ( $ _ $ )

Disclaimer: les personnages de BSD sont à Asagiri Kafuka et Harukawa 35, ceux de BNHA à Kohei Horikoshi

ENJOY!

* * *

Des organes. Ce chacal avait des organes dans son coffre fort. Une partie de la rumeur était fondé après tout. Maintenant savoir si ce porc les mangeaient vraiment, tout était une question d'analyse sanguine. Chuuya blêmit d'avantage et serra les dents, refoulant un haut-le-cœur, quand il se souvint que son corps a failli servir d'apéritif à ce taré.

Ne faisant pas attention aux caméras, un rictus imitant un sourire sur les lèvres quand il rencontra un garde sur le chemin, les jambes flageolantes, Chuuya fuyait l'hôtel particulier. Il avait un esprit solide, survivre dix ans dans la mafia, dont la moitié passé avec Dazai, avait tendance à renforcer le mental, sinon il serait mort. Ou encore coincé dans la maison Ozaki à servir de jouet pour les autres.

Dans tout les cas, Chuuya avait beaucoup vu de choses dans sa jeune vie, et il pouvait supporter à peu près n'importe quoi. Les jumeaux de l'ombre avaient commis de nombreux crimes, le trafic d'êtres humains en faisait parti. Mais voir que quelqu'un les mangeaient, c'était trop pour son esprit. Le pire dans cette affaire c'est qu'il y avait des photos collés sur chaque bocaux, figeant le visage des personnes qui ont servis de repas à ce malade.

Et ce fait était l'unique chose que la rumeur n'avait pas répandue.

Il avait eu un bref coup d'œil sur les photos mais cela avait été suffisant pour le secouer. Chuuya hésitait entre fermer les yeux et les garder ouvert à jamais. Il voulait se coucher, dormir et oublier cette soirée. Mais quand il fermait les yeux, c'était les visages des victimes qu'il voyait, et son propre visage se superposait à eux.

Il serra les dents, agrippant fermement les papiers cachés dans son kimono, malgré l'épaisseur du tissu, il pouvait sentir la taille du dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. Il y avait intérêt à ce que ce dossier soit important, parce qu'il allait craquer et perdre le peu de raison qui lui reste. La première chose qu'il fera quand il retournera au Q.G. sera d'aller à la salle d'entraînement et y passer les dix prochaines heures. Les recrues allaient le détester mais tant pis, il avait trop besoin de se défouler.

Pas un mot ne traversa l'écouteur et il ne se fit pas arrêter sur le chemin du retour. Il arriva même à s'infiltrer dans le petit groupe de courtisanes qui retournaient chez elles, faute de ne pas avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Leurs discussions sur l'augmentation du prix des fruits l'emporta dans un autre monde et jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôtel, il avait relativement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il retourna dans la ruelle sombre et monta directement à côté passager sans accorder le moindre regard aux héros assis à l'arrière. Dazai démarra le moteur s'enfonça dans les rues, s'éloignant du quartier que Chuuya avait maintenant en horreur.

Il fut plutôt reconnaissant du silence relatif qui régnait dans la camionnette, l'œuvre de Dazai probablement. Le conducteur s'arrêta devant un hôtel trois étoiles, déposant les étrangers et reparti après avoir échangé quelques mots avec eux.

Il reprirent la route, et, cette fois, le brun alluma la radio, zappant la station jusqu'à arriver à une station qui passait de la musique rock. Chuuya laissa sa tête reposer contre la vitre de la voiture. Il se concentra sur la fraîcheur du verre et le déplacement des lumières de la ville. Ils allaient vite, très vite, mais, bizarrement, cela semblait de circonstances.

Ils arrivèrent en un temps record dans le parking de l'immeuble et ils sortirent du moyen de transport, les clés toujours sur le contact. Des membres de la mafia passeront dans la journée pour le récupérer et le ramener avec les autres véhicules.

Dans l'ascenseur, Chuuya farfouilla dans son kimono et retira le dossier, gardant quelques feuilles sans qu'il ne le remarque, s'étant accrochés aux plis que créait la ceinture. Il le donna à Dazai qui le prit en silence, les feuilletant rapidement avant de les ranger dans une poche intérieure de son manteau à son tour. Aucun ne mot ne furent échangés pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à leurs portes.

« **Chuuya**. L'appela Dazai d'une voix étrangement sérieuse. »

Le rouquin se retourna vers son partenaire, attendant qu'il s'explique.

 **« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis quand on s'est rencontré ?**

– **La conversation entière ?** Demanda Chuuya d'une voix aigre.

– **Non, bien sûr que non, je sais bien que le nain n'est pas capable de retenir quoi que ce soit, ça doit être en rapport avec ta taille.** Ricana le brun sous le regard noir que lui envoyait son partenaire. **Non, je t'avais dit…** Il se rapprocha et se pencha vers le rouquin qui retint son souffle. **Que la misère me va bien mieux. »**

Leurs visages se frôlèrent, le temps se suspendit… et reprit sa course avec force quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit dans le couloir.

Ils s'écartèrent brusquement et se détournèrent, soudain timide et ne voulant pas être vu dans une situation compromettante. Ils avaient une réputation à tenir !

C'est un sous-fifre de base, costard noir et lunettes de soleil (il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures!) qui les interpella :

 **« Excusez-moi pour le dérangement alors que vous revenez de mission et que vous êtes accompagné, Dazai-san, mais je dois vous faire signez ce papier de toute urgence, ordre du Boss. »**

Soupirant, Chuuya rentra son appartement, envoyant un regard meurtrier à l'homme qui ne l'avait pas reconnu et claqua la porte sans un mot.

Il traversa son salon sans un regard et entra dans sa chambre sans allumer la lumière. Il se débarrassa de son kimono sans aucune considération pour le tissu qui chut au sol dans un bruit mat et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Ramenant ses jambes vers son torse, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, il laissa son regard se tourner vers le paysage urbain que lui offrait sa baie vitrée.

C'était une nuit comme celle-ci qu'il avait rencontré Dazai.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil tournant, balançant allègrement ses jambes, un air de profonde réflexion peinte sur le visage en observant une éprouvette remplie d'un liquide violet. Brun, son unique œil visible était un mélange d'or chaud et de chocolat. A ses côtés, Mori-sensei, le médecin officiel du Boss, des cadres et de la mafia en général. Chuuya l'avait rencontré une ou deux fois, caché derrière la porte en papier de riz quand Ane-san le recevait.

Il pouvait sentir des frissons remonter son échine quand il aperçut le regard perçant de l'enfant en face de lui. Ils avaient le même âge mais l'autre semblait si détruit. Des bandages enfermaient son corps dans un cocon blanc et noir, une béquille posée à ses côtés pour soutenir son poids et un œil caché par une gaze, il semblait encore plus fragile que Chuuya. Peut-être avait-il une maladie qui rendait ses os fragiles ? Ou se ferait-il cela consciemment ?

Un sourire chaleureux mais pourtant vide de sens ornèrent les lèvres du brun. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et ferma son œil valide, voulait-il se montrer amical ? Son comportement le montrait. Mais pourquoi Chuuya avait si peur de lui ? Il n'avait peur que de peu de choses, et cet enfant en face de lui était un nouvel ajout à la liste.

D'une phrase, Mori-sensei les convia, ordonna, à sortir s'amuser à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie pendant qu'il parlait avec Kouyou. Hochant la tête, l'enfant prit les devants plutôt facilement malgré l'utilisation de la béquille. Chuuya le suivit après avoir reçu un regard rassurant de la part de la courtisane assassine.

« **Alors… comment t'appelles-tu ?** Demanda le rouquin dans le couloir, suivant le brun. »

L'enfant lui jeta à peine un regard. Chuuya, cependant, n'abandonna pas :

 **« Je m'appelle Chuuya ! Quel âge tu-as ? Personnellement j'ai onze ans.** Pas de réponse. **Comment t'es-tu fait ces blessures ?** Un bref sourire narquois. **Tu es le protégé de Mori-sensei ? »**

Le garçon brun s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et se tourna à demi vers Chuuya qui s'était stoppé quelques pas derrière lui.

 **« Dazai, onze ans, des expériences, oui. Tu es un peu bête et enfantin pour me donner ton prénom comme si tu espérais que nous devenions amis. De toute façon, ça servirait à quoi que je te parles, tu deviendras un simple courtisan et mourra dans une dizaine d'années. »**

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit son chemin. Hébété Chuuya restait dans le couloir, traitant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était fait insulter par… Dazai. Ce gamin aux yeux aussi larges que ceux d'un poisson. Un maquereau… Ce garçon était juste un maquereau maigre ! Et un gaspillage de bandages qui plus est !

Ni une, ni deux, Chuuya rattrapa Dazai en courant et bloqua la porte que le brun s'apprêtait à fermer de son pied. Contrarié, Chuuya força le passage en poussant le plus fort possible, un peu aidé de son alter. Soudain, la résistance qu'offrait Dazai disparut et Chuuya se retrouva en train de tomber en avant. Il activa _Tristesse_ _Souillée_ pour éviter de se retrouver le nez par terre, se récoltant un halètement provenant du brun.

Zut, il n'était pas sensé montrer sa capacité aussi facilement. Tant pis, ça lui rabattra le caquet à ce maquereau ! Se redressant, il entendit le clic caractéristique d'une porte que l'on ferme. Chuuya se tourna vers Dazai, l'iris presque noire dans la pénombre. Il toisa le rouquin de la tête au pied, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, le visage impénétrable.

 **« Tu as… un** **alter** **.** Plus une affirmation qu'une question. **Moi aussi.** Le rassura Dazai. **Un peu comme 80 % de la population tu me diras… Tu contrôles la gravité, non ?**

– **Ouais… Tout ce que je touche peut avoir son centre de gravité modifié.** Expliqua-t-il avec fierté, cependant la dure réalité le rattrapa. **Mais ça change pas le fait que je vais rester coincé chez les courtisanes et les espions. C'est la seule chose que le Boss et Mori-sensei peuvent imaginer.**

– **Quel gaspillage de pouvoir…** murmura Dazai comme hypnotisé. **Et Kouyou ?**

– **Tu veux dire Ane-san ? Elle m'apprends à me servir d'une dague mais ça ne sert à rien avec mon alter, du coup, elle ne dit rien. »**

Dazai ne répliqua rien, réfléchissant. Il s'assit sur le canapé après avoir allumé la lampe à pied dans un coin. Chuuya distingua des tables remplis de papiers, de stylos et de livres ainsi que face au canapé dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil face à Dazai et regarda le plafond, s'ennuyant clairement mais ne voulant pas partir. Il n'aimait pas trop être seul et Dazai, à défaut d'être gentil, était la seule personne de son âge. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un autre enfant que Elise, mais encore, elle ne comptait pas comme une véritable personne.

 **«** **Toi aussi ?** Demanda brusquement Dazai en inspirant, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

– **Hein ?** Demanda Chuuya, ne comprenant pas le raisonnement du brun.

– **Chuuya, à défaut de pouvoir avoir un alter cool** **tu** **n'es vraiment pas vif d'esprit**. Se plaint Dazai en roulant les yeux. **Ton alter, tu dis qu'il modifie le centre de gravité de tout ce que tu touches, est-ce que tu peux changer ton propre centre de gravité ?**

– **Pas directement,** répondit Chuuya en plissant les yeux, se concentrant. **Pour flotter, je modifie la gravité de la terre par rapport à mon propre référentiel, c'est pareil pour faire tomber les gens. Mais je pense que c'est possible, une fois j'ai réussi à attirer des choses dans ma main. »**

Le regard que lui lança Dazai était comique, faisant rougir Chuuya.

 **« Je peux pas l'expliquer correctement mais, si je veux attirer des choses, je créé un centre de gravité comme ça. »**

Le rouquin ouvrit la main, la paume tournée vers le ciel. Il se concentra, une lumière rouge recouvrit son corps avant d'être concentrée autour de sa main. Quelque chose passa à côté de Dazai et il vit que c'était un bouquin. D'autres objets convergèrent vers la main de Chuuya, notamment des stylos, des papiers et même la lampe qui servait d'unique lumière vacillait dangereusement vers l'enfant.

Voyant que le rouquin ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était temps qu'il arrête la démonstration, Dazai se releva, récupéra sa béquille et en deux temps trois mouvements s'approcha de Chuuya. Il observa son air concentré, les yeux fixés sur sa main, ses mèches rousses flottant autour de sa tête tel un halo de feu. Il avait une concentration excessive sur cet exercice, peut-être parce qu'il ne la pratiquait pas assez ? Ou alors parce qu'elle mobilisait toutes ses capacités cognitives et le rendait totalement aveugle et sourd ?

 **« Okay, il est temps d'arrêter le spectacle Chuuya~ ! »**

Il lui attrapa sans douceur le poignet. Aussitôt des runes bleues apparurent et disparurent, scellant son alter. Les objets flottant tombèrent brusquement par terre et Chuuya inspira brutalement, semblable à un apnéiste qui reprenait un souffle qu'il avait retenu trop longtemps.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, or chaud contre saphir brillant.

Dazai relâcha brusquement le poignet du rouquin, comme brûlé et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 **«** **Tu veux te battre Chuuya ?** Demanda-t-il une fois confortablement installé. **Travailler activement pour la mafia ?**

– **Quel est l'intérêt de la question ?** Questionna Chuuya méfiant. **Je vais** **sûrement** **…**

– **Répond juste !** Ordonna Dazai d'une voix dure.

– … Chuuya se renfrogna. **Qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je te répondes ?**

– **Oh mais tout le nain.** Ria le brun. **Tu pourras te sentir utile et aider grandement la Mafia Portuaire.**

– **Et qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?**

– **Tu seras mon partenaire~.** Répondit Dazai d'une voix joueuse, Chuuya croisa les bras, attentif. **Oh, bien sûr, tu seras comme un poids qui me tirera vers le bas au début. Je suis comme une allumette, mais e** **n** **plus dangereuse, si tu essayes de me craquer, je te réduirai en cendres sur le sol.** Il se récolta un haussement de sourcil. **Tu devras mettre des peintures de guerre vu que tu te battras contre tout le monde pour prouver ta place, même contre** **Kou-… Ane-san** **.** **Je briserai ton esprit, ton cœur, tes convictions, je te modifierai et ensuite je te ferai renaître tel un phénix. Coup de bol, tu as déjà leurs couleurs,** **il ne te manque plus que les plumes** **. »**

Chuuya observa l'enfant devant lui un long moment, réfléchissant, pesant le pour et le contre de ce marché. Il voulait être utile comme Ane-san, être son égal, il ne voulait pas rester coincé en tant que joyau de la maison Ozaki. Il voulait servir la mafia au meilleur de ses capacités. Dazai lui promettait monts et merveilles, mais à quel prix ? Devait-il choisir entre une relative sécurité ou une vie qui sera un combat de tout instant pour pouvoir survivre. _Il ne me manque plus que les plumes…_ Il pouvait choisir d'être un phénix ou une poule mouillée. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres tant pis pour son âme, qu'elle aille à ce démon.

Inspirant un grand coup, il se leva et prit la main tendue de Dazai. Il la serra fermement, confirmant ses sentiments. L'impatience inscrite sur le visage de l'enfant fondit comme neige au soleil et, un sourire triomphant mangeant son visage, il serra la main recouverte de cuir noir du rouquin.

 **« Oh oui…** Il murmura quand il vit le sourire du rouquin. **La misère me va bien mieux…** Il ne laissa pas le temps à Chuuya de s'interroger sur la nature de ces mots. **Il est temps de se présenter alors, partenaire~. Je suis Dazai Osamu, c'est un honneur de te rencontrer, Nakahara Chuuya. »**


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir, je suis en vie, c'est étrange comme sensation, surtout après des partiels. Et je suis encore coincée en cours parce que je suis en prépa T.T. Je n'aurais jamais de vacances étudiantes de ma vie j'ai l'impression. Bref, vous êtes pas ici pour ça je pense. Bien 3 mois sont passés depuis la dernière MAJ, il était (peut-être) temps de revenir ^^'.

Anyway, vous connaissez les bails, je vous les rappelle pas. Juste...

Enjoy ~ !

* * *

C'est un bruit sourd contre le bois de la porte qui réveilla en sursaut Dazai. Quelqu'un avait toqué à sa porte et vu la puissance du coup, c'était un Chuuya en colère. Le brun se releva du canapé du salon et fit craquer son cou en grimaçant. Il s'était endormi comme une souche tôt ce matin, merci à Mori qui avait décidé de lui filer du boulot de dernière minute. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée, s'arrêta quelques instant pour se composer et ouvrit la porte en plaquant son plus beau sourire en stock.

 **« Bien le bonjour le nain~. Je vois que malgré ta carrure de gamin tu es un lève-tôt, ce n'est pas bien tu sais, c'est peut-être le manque sommeil qui atteint ta croissance... »**

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par des feuilles de papiers qui furent brusquement plaquées contre sa poitrine. Le regard de Chuuya, qui avait été caché par sa frange, apparût. Les yeux injectés de sang, il était furibond et ne tolérerai aucune blague pour l'instant.

 **« Tu étais au courant ? »**

Dazai prit les papiers, attendant que la main du rouquin retombe à ses côtés avant de jeter un œil sur ce qui le rendait aussi fulminant. Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa et il paniqua intérieurement en voyant l'état de son partenaire. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt large et un jogging en guise de pantalon ; des cernes immenses ornaient ses yeux d'habitude si vivant. On aurait dit un zombie, il n'avait clairement pas dormi de la nuit ou n'avait fait que cauchemarder.

 **« Tu étais au courant ?** Demanda une nouvelle fois Chuuya.

– **Comment as-tu eu ça ?**

– **Alors tu étais au courant.** Un air de profond fureur puis de résignation s'installa sur le visage de Chuuya, il semblait trop fatigué pour se battre maintenant. **Ils étaient coincés dans les plis de mon kimono. Je voulais te les rendre mais tu m'excuseras pour avoir été... attiré par le contenu. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à les lire encore et encore. Je voulais savoir si tu étais...**

– **Chuuya je te jure que je ne savais pas que le dossier renfermait ces images, elles n'étaient même pas signalées dans la liste de Mori.**

– **Mais tu savais que ce porc tuait... Il tuait des innocents qui...** Sa voix se bloqua et son regard affolé rencontra celui, relativement inquiet, de son partenaire. **Putain !** Il frappa le mur, faisant dangereusement vaciller la toile de Dazai. **Cette fois-ci, je ne te le pardonnerai pas aussi facilement, Dazai. »**

C'est sur un regard meurtrier que Chuuya retourna dans son appartement, claquant la porte restée ouverte. Hébété, le prodige de la mafia observa alternativement la porte et les feuilles, avant qu'une violente rage le prenne à la gorge. Il ferma pourtant le battant avec un calme olympien ; où il trouvait les ressources pour éviter qu'il ne devienne bruyant, lui-même ne le savait pas.

Posant les feuilles sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, il se prépara un café et desserra sa cravate. Il fredonna un air de musique plutôt connu tout en feuilletant les pages, la tasse de café brûlante à la main et les yeux fixés sur les informations qu'il avait devant lui. Il était normal que Chuuya fut hypnotisé par les photos, le brun lui-même aurait été relativement mal-à-l'aise s'il avait été à sa place. Cependant, il n'avait entendu que de vagues rumeurs, et elles semblaient encore incomplète ; il devait revoir la véracité de ses informateurs s'il ne veut plus être prit par surprise de la sorte.

La tasse fut brutalement reposée sur le comptoir tandis qu'un air de pure folie s'inscrivit sur ses traits. Dazai était furieux, enragé même, mais cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour l'instant. Tout venait à point à qui peut attendre.

* * *

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, le QG de la mafia était impressionnant ; la Mori Corporation, une société écran qui « s'occupait des inventaires des paquebots arrivant à Yokohama » faisait quand même un minimum son boulot. Dans le hall, des employés assis derrière le comptoir étaient soit au téléphone, soit en train de taper sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Quelques fois, on pouvait apercevoir une personne, homme ou femme, ayant l'air tout à fait respectable qui présentait son badge à la réception et prenait l'ascenseur. Une entreprise portuaire à l'économie florissante ; tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

En réalité, les actions frauduleuses de la mafia se réalisaient dans les étages situés au sommet. Les mafiosi entraient par le garage menant à une partie du sous-sol réservé au personnel et prenaient le même ascenseur que les employés de l'administration. Attention, il ne fallait pas croire que tous les employés travaillant pour la société écran Mori Corporation étaient des innocents ; si certains n'étaient que des associés au courant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette société (la plupart d'entre eux), d'autres étaient des cadres, des _caporegime_ , voire même des soldats venus rendre leurs rapports.

C'est dans cette atmosphère viciée et menaçante que le directeur Nezu se promenait sans réel souci, accompagné des deux professeurs. Ils étaient arrivés aux alentours de dix heures, s'étaient dirigés directement vers la réceptionniste qui semblait libre, sans faire attention au sol de marbre étincelant, aux quelques plantes en pot qui ajoutaient de la verdure à la salle et aux énormes lettres rouges majuscules inscrivant « Mori Corporation ». La souris... l'ours... le chien... bref, l'animal ne passa pas par quatre chemins et spécifia qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le Boss.

Immédiatement, la réceptionniste pâli et son regard changea, les jaugeant rapidement pour savoir s'ils étaient des partenaires commerciaux ou bien des yakuzas des clans rivaux venus chercher vengeance. Ils durent passer le test avec succès car elle prit le combiné et appuya sur une seule touche, le 0. Elle expliqua brièvement la situation au secrétaire du boss et les enjoignit de prendre l'ascenseur.

La vue depuis l'ascenseur était toujours aussi majestueuse et le fait que l'acier reliant les différentes parois de verres soit extrêmement fin ne gênait pas la vision, rendant la montée encore plus impressionnante. Clair comme du cristal, le verre n'aurait pas été là que l'impression aurait été la même, ne manquait que le vent. Le léger vrombissement de la machinerie en arrière plan s'effaça en douceur, et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un frottement.

Deux gardes avaient leurs armes pointés sur eux, leur demandant de décliner leurs identités. Quand cela fut fait, ils traversèrent le couloir, ignorant les nombreuses caméras qui les suivaient et loquèrent aux portes. Ils furent invités à entrer par une voix enfantine, Elise.

 **« Directeur Nezu !** Les salua Mori avec un grand sourire. **Installez-vous, Elise-chan, va demander aux gardes** **d'apporter un peu de thé, tu seras un ange.** La petite tira la langue mais suivi tout de même l'ordre. **Prenez-place,** il continua un peu plus fort en désignant les fauteuils confortables, **je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. »**

Il replongea dans ses papiers sans regarder si les enseignants se conformaient ou non aux ordres. Ils s'assirent finalement sur les canapés placés face à face, proche de l'immense baie vitré aux verres légèrement teintés donnant sur la mer de Yokohama. Elise apparut avec un plateau roulant sur lequel reposait plusieurs tasses en porcelaine rare et une théière. Elle les servit soigneusement, plaçant les tasses face à eux, posa un sucrier au milieu de la table basse et reparti s'allonger sur le sol, dessinant avec application.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un soupir de Mori brise le silence relatif qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Il s'étira et tourna son fauteuil vers les invités.

 **« Bien, nous pouvons maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses, comment allez-vous directeur ?**

– **Parfaitement bien, et vous docteur Mori ?**

– **Dans le même état que vous, même si je rêverais d'avoir quelques jours de congés pour profiter de la vie avec Elise-chan ! Enfin... la mission des jumeaux de l'ombre s'est bien passée ?**

– **Sans aucun problème, bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit ce type de missions.**

– **Oh, la situation était plutôt spéciale, d'habitude ils sont plus spécialisés dans les assassinats ou les destructions de groupes rivaux ou d'infrastructures ennemies. Vous verrez vous-même, si vous voulez les prendre. Je suppose que la raison de votre visite est en rapport avec votre décision ?**

– **En effet, après mûre réflexion et concertation, nous avons décidé de – ».**

Une clameur s'éleva dans le couloir, coupant la parole à l'animal aussi intelligent que les Hommes, quelques jurons furent proférés mais il était impossible d'en connaître l'origine. Ce furent les doubles portes ouvertes dans un énorme fracas, claquant contre le mur, qui répondirent à leurs questions silencieuses. Elle restèrent quelques instants vers le béton noir avant de doucement retourner à leurs places habituelles par un système automatisé, laissant le temps à l'intrus de rentrer. Le visage sombre, l'homme entra dans la salle, aidant les battants à se refermer d'un mouvement de poignet. Le bois claqua au nez des gardes qui avaient tenté d'arrêter le brun.

 **« Laissez, tout va bien.** Affirma Mori par l'interphone installé sur son bureau. »

Dazai, car c'était lui, traversa en trombe le bureau, n'épargnant pas un regard aux héros. Les vêtements repassés, son éternel manteau noir sur le dos, les cheveux soigneusement peignés, il semblait avoir passé une excellente nuit de sommeil. Bien que son apparence soit des plus saine et soignée, une aura meurtrière se dégageait de lui. Les pupilles contractées à l'extrême, les mouvements brusques perdant leurs nonchalance naturelle, il semblait d'être sur le point d'imploser.

La mâchoire serrée, il jeta un dossier plutôt épais sur un côté du bureau et des papiers face au mafioso. Le Boss de la Mafia Portuaire semblait vaguement intrigué par l'étrange comportement de son protégé. Il prit donc le plus petit tas, s'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil et le feuilleta, sous le regard noir du brun qui avait croisé les bras et sous le silence décontenancé des professeurs.

 **« Vous ne lui avez rien dit.** Asséna-t-il d'une voix remplit d'une fureur sans nom.

– **Toi non plus.** Contre-attaqua Mori en reposant les papiers sur le bureau.

– **Je pensais qu'il était parfaitement au courant à ce sujet, sachant que c'était lui qui allait voir cet homme. Je ne savais pas qu'il visait des personnes en particulier.** Son iris brune se glaça et sa voix fut soudainement froide comme une nuit d'hiver. **Vous l'avez sciemment mit en danger.**

– **Correction, il n'a jamais été en danger avec cet homme.**

– **Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal jusqu'à hier soir. S'il l'avait blessé, il aurait désobéi et failli à sa mission, à quel putain de moment – !**

– **J'aurais parfaitement compris son agressivité sur ce cas, si agression il y avait eu. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, je me trompe ? »**

Dazai garda le silence, sa mâchoire se serrant par intermittence, ses poings serrés jusqu'à ce qu'il en saigne, exaspéré de s'être fait couper la parole. Une tension lourde s'installa dans la pièce et les deux ennemis se toisèrent, l'un avec un sourire qui le mettait au défi d'argumenter, l'autre avec une rage froide digne d'un alter de glace.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas le directeur Nezu qui récupéra tranquillement les papiers. L'animal recula et les deux professeurs s'installèrent derrière lui, les observant à leur tour. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa pantois et passablement nauséeux. Les feuilles comportaient un polaroid, avec la photo des personnes, leurs noms, leurs professions, leurs situation familiale et amoureuse, le prix de leurs organes vendus et les organes restant avec monsieur K. Si, en soi, ces papiers étaient dérangeant, le plus perturbant restait les caractéristiques physiques des victimes.

Toutes les photos représentaient des personnes, homme comme femme, rousses aux yeux bleus.

Une troisième aura meurtrière apparue dans la pièce. Si Dazai ne sembla pas la remarquer, ce ne fut pas le cas de Mori qui chercha des yeux l'origine du troisième camp. Il ne fut que passablement surpris de s'apercevoir que c'était le directeur Nezu qui serait dans ses pattes les feuilles, les froissant. Ce n'était pas réellement à cause de la liste mais parce que la mission d'un professeur et d'un directeur est d'éduquer les enfants pour qu'ils aient le moins de problèmes possibles sur leurs parcours dans la vie et la société ; ils pouvaient avoir un instinct de protection digne d'une lionne envers un adolescent, même si celui-ci était bien plus mature que des adultes. Voir ce polaroid avait dû toucher un nerf particulièrement sensible.

 **« Mori-sensei...** Il commença, la voix doucereuse. **Comme je vous le disait plus tôt avant que nous soyons interrompu,** Dazai ne cilla pas en entendant l'accusation, **j'ai finalement prit ma décision. J'accepte que ces garçons viennent avec nous pour protéger l'Académie de Yuei.**

– **A la bonne heure !** S'exclama le Boss dans un sourire faux. **Dazai-kun, j'aimerais que tu ailles préparer tes affaires, nous discuterons de cette affaire après tout cela. Je compte sur toi pour prévenir Chuuya-kun. »**

La mâchoire serré, les yeux reflétant sa rage, Dazai inspira silencieusement avant de revêtir son masque joyeux, l'unique œil visible fermé.

 **« Bien sûr Mori-sensei~ ! Comptez sur moi pour prévenir le nain !**

– **Dazai-kun !** L'arrêta Toshinori. **Nous partons demain matin pour une durée d'au moins six mois, n'hésitez à profiter de ce temps pour dire au revoir à vos amis.**

– **Oui, oui ! Vous en faites pas pour nous, All Might-san !** Il s'arrêta brièvement à l'encadrement de la porte, son masque fondant comme neige au soleil, son œil terreux gela la pièce. **J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que Chuuya est mon partenaire, Mori-sensei.**

– **Évidemment que non, Dazai-kun. Jamais je n'oserai te faire cet affront.**

– **C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir~. Envoyez-moi un texto pour définir le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée messieurs ! »**


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello les gens~. Me revoilà en ce début de vacances pour poster le dernier chapitre du premier arc. Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais il faut bien un chapitre de transition avant de rentrer dans les choses sérieuses non? *évite un fruit pourri de justesse* Moi aussi je vous aime 3

Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien que ce crossover soit un pur produit de mon imagination un peu trop étrange au goût de la société. Société qui, il faut le rappeler, nous...

?: HUM HUM

Auteure: quoi?

?: Concentre-toi plutôt que de partir dans un discours politico-philosophique qui empêche le lecteur de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre qui annonce la fin d'un arc et qui donc est probablement moins intéressant mais faute de mieux pour la transition tu as décidé de l'écrire, bien qu'il ne serve pas à grand...

Auteure: Oui bon ça va on a compris le topo !

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **« Odasaku~ ! Emmène-moi loin de toute cette folie~ !**

– **Et pour quelle raison je ferai ça ?** Demanda le dit Odasaku, un sourcil relevé.

– **J'veux pas partir à Yuei avec le nain de jardin.** Se plaint l'un des hommes les plus craints de la mafia avec une mine boudeuse comme celle d'un enfant.

– **Si je me souviens bien, tu avais accepté la mission, n'est-ce-pas?** S'interrogea l'homme en costard et possédant une paire de lunettes rondes posé sur le nez. **Tu as peur d'être au milieu de futurs héros ?**

– **Mais ce n'est pas le lieu, ni la mission qui me gène, Ango,** répliqua Dazai, un air profondément malheureux sur le visage. **Ils sont si idiots qu'ils ne comprendront jamais qui nous sommes, sauf si on leur explique et qu'on tue quelqu'un devant eux.**

– **Naïfs, tu veux dire**. Le corrigea Ango.

– **C'est ce que je dit, idiots.** Acquiesça le brun d'un air solennel.

– **Alors, qu'est-ce qui te gène ?** Demanda Ango, perdu.

– **Tu ne devines pas ? Voyons Ango, tu m'avais habitué à mieux !**

– **De partir avec ton partenaire ?** Devina Odasaku. »

La réaction de l'adolescent ne se fit pas attendre. Dépité, il posa la tête sur le bois froid du bar et fit tourner son glaçon dans son whisky tranquillement en gémissant. L'espion soupira et retourna à son téléphone tandis que l'homme à tout faire de la mafia tapota le dos de Dazai.

La relation entre le futur cadre et son partenaire étaient, pour le moins, complexes. Ils se cherchaient des noises en permanence, voulant prouver qui était le dominant dans leur relation. Conflictuelle, leur amitié n'était composé que de haut et de bas, si on pouvait parler d'amitié. Ils se chamaillaient pour un rien, finissant bien souvent aux mains. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à avoir une conversation un tant soit peut normale et, quand une paix approximative semblait se renforcer, un événement extérieur la brisait comme si elle n'était qu'un fragile cristal et ils retournaient dans leur relation habituelle.

Toxique, beaucoup la qualifierait normale, définirait les intéressés intéressante, ajouterait Mori unique, décrirait Odasaku. Il était l'une des rares personnes à voir à travers le masque de Dazai. Il pouvait donc voir que l'adolescent n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il semblait le montrer. Chuuya Nakahara était l'un des rares êtres vivants qui ferait réagir Osamu Dazai il devait même être le seul qui permettait au brun de ressentir toute une palette d'émotions que lui, Ango, et encore moins Mori ou d'autres membres de la mafia, n'arrivaient pas à faire ressortir.

Le trentenaire n'avait lui-même rencontré qu'une ou deux fois le rouquin. Et s'il semblait plus bon-vivant que son partenaire, il avait aussi l'air de porter quelque chose de sombre sur ses frêles épaules. Quand il l'avait vu de loin avec Dazai, lorsqu'ils étaient en mission à proximité, le plus petit semblait beaucoup plus réactif et détendu. Ils se complétaient d'une manière unique et propre à eux. Retrouver des personnes ayant une relation similaire relèverait du miracle. Pour continuer à vivre dans la mafia, et non plus à survivre, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre plus que quiconque. Au fil du temps, Odasaku est persuadé qu'ils trouveront l'équilibre qu'ils cherchent et, quand ils l'auront atteint, ils seront fusionnels et inatteignables.

 _Mais il va falloir encore attendre._ Se dit Odasaku en voyant l'état lamentable de l'adolescent. Il ne servait à rien de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne répondrait pas, sortant de la situation d'une pirouette verbale. L'affaire se résoudrait d'elle-même à chaque fois. Pour l'instant, il devait ramener un Dazai bourré à son appartement sain et sauf pour qu'il puisse commencer sa mission dans… quatre heures.

 _Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il est là ?_ Saluant le barman d'un signe de tête, il traîna un Dazai gémissant à l'extérieur, admirant les rues éclairés de Yokohama… Il avait de la chance que le brun n'habite pas loin.

* * *

Odasaku remercia les dieux que l'immeuble dans lequel Dazai habitait soit possédé par la mafia et de surcroît gardé seulement par les Jumeaux de l'ombre quand l'adolescent se mit à chanter à tue-tête dans l'ascenseur. Bras dessus, bras dessous, il aida le brun à marcher jusqu'à sa porte. Il commença vainement à chercher dans les poches de son manteau la clef qui déverrouillerait la porte avant que le voisin de palier ne se réveille.

 **« C'est inutile. »**

Trop tard.

Tournant la tête, Oda tomba sur la silhouette de Chuuya appuyé contre le cadre de sa porte, les bras croisés. Vêtu seulement d'un bas de survêtement, il ne semblait pas affecté par le froid glacial du couloir. Il ne semblait même pas être une personne qui venait de se réveiller les yeux parfaitement alertes, les cheveux toujours lisses, on aurait dit qu'il attendait le retour de Dazai. Voyant son regard perdu, le rouquin soupira et traversa le couloir marbré pieds nus, se plaçant devant le tableau qui bordait la porte d'entrée de Dazai.

 **« Le maquereau cache ses clefs derrière le tableau après les avoir perdus une dizaine de fois. Ça évite qu'on les lui vole aussi.** Il récupéra les clefs après avoir soulevé le bas du tableau. **Tiens.** Il les lui jeta sans un regard, reposant le cadre contre le mur avec délicatesse.

– **Chuuuuuuya !** S'écria Dazai, coupant les remerciements du trentenaire et venant de remarquer le rouquin. Les yeux larmoyants, il se jeta aux pieds de son partenaire abasourdi en s'excusant sans arrêt. **Pardon, je savais rien de tout ça, je pensais que c'était des rumeurs, je n'ai jamais eu confirmation. Et je savais pas du tout qu'il s'attaquait à des gens qui te ressemblais ! »**

Clignant des yeux, indécis, Chuuya finit par s'accroupir et se mettre à la hauteur des yeux du brun.

 **« Allons bon, te voilà complètement bourré. Ça va être beau face aux employeurs tout à l'heure.**

– **Pardon.** Répondit Dazai avec une mine innocente.

– **Ne t'excuse pas, crétin.** Répliqua Chuuya avec une pichenette sur le front. **Depuis quand un gaspillage de bandage s'excuse ? Je sais comment tu es, je sais que tu aurais cherché à me prévenir d'une quelconque façon, j'ai surréagi.** S'excusa le rouquin, soudain timide.

– **Tu m'en veux ?** Demanda Dazai.

– **Plus maintenant.** Soupira l'autre.

– **Tu es sûr ? Alors tu peux t'excuser ?**

– **Commence pas à chercher la merde ! »**

Poussant un cri de joie, le brun sauta sur le rouquin, s'accrochant à lui comme un koala s'accrochant à sa mère.

 **« Zut, j'ai maintenant une sangsue sur moi.** Chuuya remarqua soudainement Sanosuke, qui avait regardé toute la scène, la clef toujours à la main. **Tu peux reposer la clef à sa place ? Je m'occupe de lui,** expliqua-t-il en montrant l'homme le plus craint de la mafia qui fredonnait dans ses bras. **Quand il est comme ça, il me lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.**

– **Besoin d'aide pour te relever ?** Proposa Odasaku en tendant la main.

– **Pas de refus,** marmonna Chuuya. »

 _Oui,_ affirma Odasaku dans son esprit sur le chemin du retour, _leur relation est vraiment unique au monde._

* * *

 **« Debout la limace ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, et nous devons partir dans moins de dix petites minutes !**

– **T'es pas sensé avoir la gueule de bois ?** s'exclama Chuuya en jetant son oreiller vers Dazai qui l'esquiva en fredonnant.

– **Moi ? Mais aucunement ! Je n'ai pas une carrure de nabot contrairement à la tienne, alors je résiste beaucoup mieux !**

– **Ce raisonnement ne vaut rien ! Oui je sais qu'il a du sens !** Concéda le rouquin en voyant le sourcil haussé du brun, rougissant de colère. **Mais je suis en pleine croissance !**

– **C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.** Dazai esquiva un couteau qui était caché sous le matelas. **Je t'attendrai dans le couloir~ !** Il annonça dans le but d'éviter une autre projection mortelle, la précédente lui ayant frôlé le cou un peu trop à son goût. »

S'il y a une chose que Chuuya détestait encore plus que Dazai, c'était un Dazai joyeux. Parce qu'un Dazai joyeux rimait avec un Dazai ennuyeux et capricieux. Mais il valait mieux un Dazai ennuyeux qu'un Dazai ennuyé quand on restait plus d'une heure avec lui. Parce qu'un Dazai ennuyé équivalait à un Dazai suicidaire et poil trop psychotique, comme la fois où il avait pété un plomb et n'avait pas arrêté de tirer sur un homme mort. Le rouquin en avait encore des frissons. Chuuya espérait juste que la fatigue de la soirée et de la veille accompagnée du ronronnement du train assommerait le brun et qu'ainsi le voyage soit passablement tranquille.

Et, étonnamment, ses prières ont été entendu et exaucé : la tête posée sur son épaule, le brun respirait doucement. Face à lui, le directeur Nezu remplissait des papiers flanqué d'une part du professeur Aizawa emmitouflé dans un sac de couchage, comment l'avait-il mit sans qu'il ne le voit faire, Chuuya n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ronflant doucement adossé contre la paroi du compartiment. De l'autre côté se trouvait All Might, sous forme de brindille prête à se casser au moindre coup de vent, au regard rêveur, regardant à peine le paysage. Chuuya, lui aussi collé à la fenêtre qu'il avait réclamé avant son partenaire, alternait entre somnolence et lecture la dernière place restante était occupé par les longues jambes de Dazai.

La dernière heure de voyage, les derniers détails sur leurs conditions de travail ont été précisé :

 **« Je vous proposerai bien les chambres présentent au sein de l'établissement mais je pense que n'en avez pas besoin.**

– **En effet, le Boss nous a fourni un appartement près de l'école.** Expliqua Dazai jouant sur sa DS, toujours adossé à Chuuya qui était plus concentré sur la conversation que lui.

– **Les cours commenceront demain à huit heures, nous vous fournirons vos uniformes d'ici-là pour mieux vous intégrer au sein de l'établissement.**

– **Notre histoire ?**

– **Vous serez des étudiants de transfert d'une école privée de Yokohama, elle a ouvert récemment, d'où le manque d'information à son sujet. Est-ce que vous avez un costume de héros ?**

– **Pardon ?** Chuuya haussa silencieusement un sourcil comme question muette pour rejoindre son partenaire. **J'ai cru mal entendre.** Continua Dazai tout en mimant se nettoyer une oreille.

– **Vous savez, un costume adapté à vos alters et vos capacités physiques.**

– **Il est tout simplement hors de question que je mette quelque chose avec des couleurs aussi criardes et mauvais goût. Ane-san me tuerait.** Se hérissa le rouquin au sang chaud.

– **Nos costumes de la mafia ne peuvent pas convenir ?** Se renseigna Dazai plus pragmatique. **Ils sont ignifugés, fait de toiles résistantes et imperméables. »**

Les professeurs s'entre-regardait, cherchant à répondre.

 **« Et pour vos alters ?**

– **Je peux annuler tous les alters par simple touché et Chuuya peut modifier la gravité d'à peu près n'importe quoi par le même moyen. Les costumes n'aideront en rien nos alters. À la limite, il y a notre carte secrète mais bon, rien ne résisterait à elle, n'est-ce-pas Chibi ?** Le taquina Dazai.

– **Tais-toi le maquereau.** Répondit le rouquin soudain renfrogné, déconcertant les professeurs.

– **Cela pourrait fonctionner,** réfléchit Toshinori, **ils n'auront qu'à dire que ça leur permet de mieux se cacher parmi la foule pour arrêter un vilain. »**

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent en concert de soulagement, ils avaient réussi à éviter les costumes moulants, la culotte par-dessus les collants et une cape inutilement dangereuse, bien qu'ils n'échapperont pas à l'uniforme. Cette mission n'allait peut-être pas être de tout repos, tout compte fait.


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut... Oui je suis en vie, je sais c'est étrange comme sensation. Est-ce que je vais poster avec plus de régularité? Pas du tout. Et je ne m'en excuse pas. xD Bon, je remercie BEAUCOUP les personnes qui laissent des commentaires. Je vous lis, ça me réchauffe le coeur et je suis émerveillée de voir que des personnes étrangères ont le courage de lire via Google Traduction O-O. So Thank you everyone! Enjoy the story !

PS: continuez de laisser des comms' c'est le nourriture des auteurs XD

* * *

Tokyo, dans son ensemble, ressemblait à Yokohama. Des immeubles cherchant à atteindre le ciel à perte de vue, l'océan Pacifique les protégeant tout en les menaçant silencieusement de ses catastrophes destructives. Il y avait peut-être un peu plus de personnes marchant à toute vitesse dans les rues, se rendant sur leurs lieux de travail. Les alters étaient par conséquent plus divers. Le plus grand choc pour les deux jeunes mafiosi fut la présence persistante des héros qui se baladaient tranquillement dans les artères, papotant quand ils étaient accompagnés et prenant régulièrement des photos. À croire que l'héroïsme était devenu une nouvelle entreprise qui était particulièrement rentable. Les Jumeaux de l'ombre n'auraient jamais cru que les héros étaient si médiatisés, vivant dans une ville où les héros se limitaient au gouvernement et à une agence un peu particulière.

Par conséquent, pour s'opposer à la lumière trop présente dans la capitale, les méchants fleurissaient comme de la mauvaise herbe. Depuis leurs arrivée la veille, ils avaient compté plus de dix méchants qui ont été arrêtés par les héros. Encore heureux que les mafieux et les yakuzas n'étaient devenu plus qu'un mythe aux yeux des citoyens lambda et des héros, ils ne seront pas facilement reconnus en tant que vilains. Pourtant, dans ce monde aux couleurs trop vives et trop optimiste, ils ne trouvaient pas leurs places, et ne la trouveront jamais. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise de marcher dans les rues sans une meilleure protection que leurs uniformes gris et obligés de cheminer sous le soleil éclatant de Tokyo au lieu du clair de lune habituel.

Leurs appartement commun était situé à deux rues de la meilleure académie de héros de tout le Japon. Mori, pour cette mission, n'avait pas été cupide et leur avait acheté le plus bel appartement du coin dans un immeuble ultra-sécurisé. Avec ses 95 mètres carrés de surface, c'était un lieu de vie tout à fait correct, déjà meublé à leurs arrivée, comportant un salon, une cuisine toute équipée, une salle de bain et un toilette séparé, deux chambres et une pièce « fourre-tout » où ils pourraient faire leurs investigations en toute discrétion. Ils avaient, depuis leur salon, une magnifique vue de l'océan Pacifique qui prenait tout le mur du salon. Un canapé et des fauteuils en cuir, une table basse en verre, le tout sur un parquet, on aurait du mal à croire que c'était un appartement possédé par des lycéens. Le frigo était plein et comportait, à la plus grande joie des mineurs, quelques alcools, notamment du vin et du whisky.

Dès le premier soir, ils sirotèrent un verre d'alcool, Dazai assis dans le canapé en cuir marron, et Chuuya dans le fauteuil à côté, fuyant les taquineries que le brun lui faisait quand ils étaient assis côte à côte, regardant la rediffusion du festival sportif de la Yuei Academy. C'était beaucoup de moyens donnés pour un simple festival de lycéen, mais, supposant que c'était le meilleur lycée formant les meilleurs héros, ils pouvaient se permettre quelques excentricités. C'était même plutôt pratique pour les deux adolescents, qui pouvaient étudier leurs nouveaux camarades de classe et leurs alters.

Bakugou Katsuki pouvait créer des explosions à partir de sa sueur. Il avait terminé premier à l'événement, ce qui prouvait ses compétences combatives et tactiques. Il semblait cependant avoir un sérieux problème à contrôler sa colère, « **Comme quelqu'un que je connais !** » s'exclama Dazai en évitant de peu un coup de poing. Il semblait frustré du résultat final bien qu'il soit arrivé premier, comme il l'avait prédit.

Le second, Todoroki Shouto, s'était clairement retenu en n'utilisant pas son alter de feu. Il semblait avoir été troublé tout le long de la dernière épreuve, pourtant ses capacités d'adaptations et ses réflexes qui ne pouvaient être reçus que par un entraînement dantesque ont montré ses chances pour devenir un héros du top 10 rapidement après avoir reçu son diplôme.

Le troisième, Tokoyami Fumikage, avait clairement un alter intéressant. Une entité vivante qu'il contrôlait, nommée Dark Shadow, et qui pouvait accomplir la plupart des tâches avec facilité, sans se préoccuper du poids, de la taille ou de la distance était définitivement un alter à étudier.

La suivante était une fille, Uraraka Ochaco, une fille qui contrôlait la gravité. En fait, Chuuya constata après coup, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas la gravité, elle annulait la gravité de tout ce qu'elle touchait et lui rendait la force en l'annulant avec ses annulaires. Ce n'était pas aussi développé que l'alter du rouquin, mais il restait un alter dangereux s'il était utilisé sans précaution.

Ensuite venait Iida Tenya, le petit frère d'Ingenium, avec des alters semblables. Il était celui qui s'était retrouvé face à Stain et l'avait provoqué, impliquant Todoroki Shouto et Midoriya Izuku. Ils étaient tous les trois, en plus de l'attaque des vilains lors d'une leçon, la raison qui poussèrent le directeur Nezu à les recruter. Il pouvait visiblement courir très vite, « **Pas très intéressant** » décréta Dazai sous l'acquiescement de Chuuya.

Ils zappèrent bien vite le reste de la classe : un garçon qui pouvait devenir aussi dur que de la roche, un homme-pikachu, une fille alien qui balançait de l'acide, une fille qui pouvait créer des objets (un alter très puissant, bien qu'il soit dommage qu'il ne puisse pas créer la vie), une fille invisible, un garçon possédant une queue et adepte des arts martiaux, un autre qui avait des bras à profusion, un qui tirait des lasers de son nombril, un autre qui faisait des boules ultra-collantes à partir de ses cheveux, une fille grenouille, une autre qui avait des prises jacks, un garçon pouvant faire du scotch à partir de ses coudes, un garçon qui parlait aux animaux et un autre qui devenait fort en mangeant du sucre.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la conclusion qu'ils étaient tombés dans une classe de dégénérés et d'excentriques. Pour Dazai, un bon quart d'entre-eux se feront tuer face à des vilains dans les quinze prochaines années. Pour Chuuya, la moitié n'arriveraient pas à devenir des héros. Pour la plupart des gens, ils seraient pessimistes et méchants. Pour le monde de la mafia, ils seraient réalistes voir même optimistes. Il était évident que si Dazai les touchaient, ils seraient complètement vulnérables à une attaque les visant et n'auraient aucuns moyens de protections. Si Chuuya venait à les voir, il n'aurait qu'à balancer une salve de balles, s'ils survivaient, il seraient confrontés à un monstre contrôlant la gravité de tout ce qu'il touchait. Bref, les futurs héros ne tiendraient pas une seconde face à eux. Il ne fallait cependant pas oublier qu'ils restaient les jumeaux de l'ombre, un duo de la pègre craint et recherché dans le monde entier.

Ils se concentrèrent alors sur le dernier de la liste : Midoriya Izuku, l'héritier de One for All. Ils ont été… déçu, pour ne pas dire moins. Il était évident qu'il ne contrôlait en rien son alter et sa puissance, se brisant les os à chaque utilisation. Bien qu'il semblait relativement intelligent, il avait un peu trop le cœur sur la main au goût des mafieux. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour lui, se dirent-il en le voyant sortir de l'emprise hypnotique de la voix de Shinsou. Avant de grimacer devant l'élan de générosité qu'il afficha au plus jeune Todoroki pour le faire sortir des liens toxiques qu'il entretenait avec son père. D'accord, un héro sauvait les gens, c'était le principe, mais persister autant devenait presque malaisant.

Il était une heure du matin quand ils allèrent se coucher. Aucun des deux ne l'avoueraient, mais ils appréhendaient pour la mission : ils n'avaient jamais été à l'école, et même si Mori et Kouyou s'étaient assurés qu'ils avaient une éducation des plus soignée, ils allaient en terrain inconnu, entourés de personnes auxquels ils devaient se lier et qui deviendraient leurs ennemis dans un avenir très proche. Et bien que Dazai était surnommé le démon de la mafia et Chuuya était considéré comme une bête sauvage enchaînée, ils restaient des adolescents plein de doutes. C'est pourquoi deux heures plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le salon, une couverture ou un oreiller dans la main. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant de soupirer, acceptant la silencieuse trêve temporaire.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le grand canapé, en un tas de membres enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres, regardant sans voir la télé qui était sans son, l'œil éteint. Ils somnolèrent plus qu'ils ne dormirent mais se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de leurs réveils. La matinée se passa calmement, chacun devant une tasse de café noir. La seule différence était que Chuuya mangeait son petit-déjeuner à l'occidental quand Dazai ne faisait qu'avaler des liquides. Il mangeait toujours très peu, semblant squelettique sans les nombreuses couches de bandages qui protégeait sa peau des regards trop curieux. Même avec la mission, il avait refusé de retirer les bandages sur son œil, tandis que le roux avait consenti de mauvaise grâce à laisser son précieux chapeau à l'appartement.

Ils repérèrent aisément les élèves de Yuei qui allaient au lycée et les suivirent en se mêlant à la foule ; ils n'étaient pas en retard quand ils arrivèrent devant la grille. Le lycée ressemblait vraiment à une prison : la grille était en réalité une porte en métal de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur, les murs extérieurs atteignaient facilement les deux mètres cinquante. Même les espaces verts n'inspiraient pas confiance, étant trop bien entretenus au goût des mafieux. Il n'empêchait que l'apparence extérieure du bâtiment était soignée. Chuuya regarda autour de lui, cherchant immédiatement un coin fumeur, mais il ne le trouva pas à sa grande frustration. Pestant intérieurement, il se tourna vers Dazai qui semblait lui aussi analyser les nouveaux environs. Quelques élèves les regardèrent avec étonnement quand ils passèrent dans l'allée, mais ils ne leurs accordèrent pas un regard. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper du regard des autres.

Le numéro de la salle de classe en tête, il se dirigèrent directement vers les étages, préparant mentalement leurs personnages. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se battre constamment comme ils le faisaient devant Mori, ils avaient alors décidés d'un entre-deux : ils ne se parleraient qu'en cas de nécessité et feraient en sorte de s'intégrer à des groupes différents. Heureusement, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà en classe, et les retardataires ne leurs prêtèrent pas attention. Les jumeaux de l'ombre attendirent donc patiemment leurs professeur principal : Aizawa Shouta. L'alter d'Aizawa était semblable à celui de Dazai, et Chuuya se demanda silencieusement si le pouvoir de l'adulte serait assez puissant pour l'arrêter en mode _Contamination_ quand il passa devant eux après une brève salutation.

Les adolescents patientèrent quelques instants avant qu'Aizawa ne leur donna la permission d'entrer. Dazai revêtit son masque de personne avenante et à l'écoute des autres tandis que Chuuya garda son visage neutre, calmant juste le feu caché derrière ses yeux. Ils ne leur suffit que d'un seul coup d'œil pour décider qui intégrerait quel groupe.

 **« Je vous présente Dazai Osamu et Nakahara Chuuya, ce sont des élèves de transfert venant de la nouvelle école privée à Yokohama. Vous pouvez vous présenter.**

– **Salut !** Commença joyeusement le brun. **Je suis Osamu mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dazai. J'aime les crabes, les préparations instantanées Ajimoto et le suicide ! Je déteste les chiens et aussi les limaces.** Finit-il en envoyant un sourire brillant à la classe.

– **Je m'appelle Nakahara Chuuya, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chuuya.** Le regard scandalisé qui traversa le visage du brun à ses côtés ne passa pas inaperçu. **J'aime la musique rock, les arts martiaux et les chapeaux. Je ne déteste rien en particulier, excepté les maquereaux. »**

Les étudiants de transfert s'affrontèrent du regard sous l'œil incrédule de la classe. Une tension inhabituelle semblait habiter leurs corps. Ils avaient l'impression de voir une interaction que Deku et Bakugou auraient. Bien heureusement pour eux, ils étaient séparés et la leçon put se dérouler sans accroc. Cela ne les empêchaient pas d'étudier les nouveaux venus. L'un roux, l'autre brun, l'un petit, l'autre grand, rien en apparence ne trahissait la nature de leurs alters.

Le brun, Dazai, portait de nombreux bandages sous son uniforme et en portait même un à la tête, cachant son œil droit. Peut-être que son alter se cachait derrière ce mystérieux bandage. Il semblait amical, quoiqu'un peu étrange à vouloir que les autres continuent de l'appeler par son nom de famille et de parler aussi aisément de son amour pour le suicide. Le second, Chuuya, semblait être une bombe à retardement doublée d'une furie, un deuxième Bakugou à première vue. Ses cheveux roux ressemblaient à des flammes brûlantes et ses iris bleues lui donnaient un air occidental. Peut-être que l'un de ses parents était européen ? Il portait également un collier ras-du-cou en cuir noir et des gants similaires en plus de son uniforme.

La seconde A de l'académie de Yuei se dit avec résignation qu'elle avait héritée de deux nouveaux phénomènes.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonsoir~ *esquive une tomate pourrie* oui je suis en retard *fais la sourde face aux boos des spectateurs* mais hey! la suite est là._

 _Et, honnêtement, vous n'êtes pas prêt pour le reste._

 _Allez ciao les cocos je vais me coucher maintenant que je suis en vacance!_

 _PS: Je lis tous vos commentaires te ça me fais chaud au coeur de voir que cela vous plaise! Merci beaucoup!_

* * *

Il était une fois un magnifique jeune homme, s'ennuyant comme un rat mort dans son château imprenable. Il attendait désespérément le prince charmant qui viendrait le sauver, armé d'une plume d'oie d'écriture sur son cheval blanc. Pas très pratique pour combattre, mais c'était ce qui faisait le charme de ce prince au visage mature. Or, ce magnifique noble patient était gardé par deux monstres qui empêchaient qui que ce soit d'entrer : une limace radioactive capable de briser n'importe quoi en plusieurs milliers de morceaux et un dragon noir insomniaque qui prenait parfois des airs de chrysalide jaune fluo afin de tromper son ennemi.

« Prenez garde ! Cria le captif en haut de sa tour d'ivoire. Seule la ruse et la patience vous permettront d'abattre ces viles créatures ! Elles sont bêtes et méchantes, et, avec votre plume d'oie, vous seul pourrez me sauver ! »

Mais le prince charmant, voyant le combat inégal se profiler, préféra faire demi tour sur son cheval et galopa vers le soleil couchant.

Dazai soupira silencieusement, regardant par la fenêtre et écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix monotone d'un professeur dont il avait déjà oublié le nom qui faisait son cours de physique. Le sujet ne l'intéressait pas et l'unique raison pour laquelle il était resté dans la classe était sa couverture d'élève héroïque. Il fit un bref tour de classe avec son regard : tout le monde était plus ou moins concentré, plus ou moins perdu. Il se concentra un bref instant sur le nain roux qui semblait relativement attentif ; c'était normal en soit, les deux adolescents n'avaient jamais reçu d'éducation à proprement parlé et l'alter de Chuuya était lié à cette matière.

Soupirant encore une fois, il s'appuya sur sa main, le coude posé sur la table et consentit à regarder le tableau parsemé de formules qui ne lui disaient rien et lui semblaient totalement aléatoires. Il avait arrêté de prendre des notes dès la première heure de cours qui portait sur la littérature japonaise. Odasaku aurait été passionné. Chuuya et Dazai s'étaient retenus à grand peine de s'endormir. Le sommeil assez peu réparateur qu'ils avaient eu la veille les avaient achevés. Ils ne craignaient plus les cours, ni le fonctionnement d'une école. Plus maintenant. La fatigue et l'ennui avaient pris le dessus.

Ce qu'ils craignaient, c'était de se sociabiliser. Dazai s'était brièvement demandé si c'était ainsi que les esclaves se sentaient quand ils étaient vendus en pâture au plus offrant, et par extension, si Chuuya se sentait aussi comme ça quand il partait en mission d'infiltration en tant que Ao. Observé de toutes parts, analysé, prêt à être sauté dessus pour diverses raisons. Bon, ce n'étaient que des élèves de première année, de même âge voir plus jeune qu'eux : il ne pouvait rien leur arriver de grave. Et la comparaison pouvait sembler un peu extrême, il blâmait son temps plus que conséquent passé dans les bains de sang et la misère humaine pour ça. Pourtant, les regards remplis de curiosité et d'impatience qu'il avait perçu l'avait mit étrangement mal-à-l'aise. Malgré ses grands airs, Dazai n'aimait pas beaucoup être au centre de l'attention, surtout s'il ne savait pas ce que voulait les gens. Il blâmait Mori et ses magouilles constantes pour ça. Ses cicatrices étaient une preuve suffisante.

Retenant un énième soupir en voyant que l'aiguille n'avait bougé que d'un pouce, Dazai se pencha sur sa feuille vierge et commença à écrire. Il ne fallait pas y voir une quelconque envie de s'intégrer, mais plutôt une optimisation de son temps : s'il devait rester assis deux heures sur une chaise à écouter un charabia sans queue ni tête, autant qu'il travaille sur ses devoirs premiers. À savoir, être un capitaine de la mafia portuaire de Yokohama. Il commença par faire un récapitulatif des rapports de ses subordonnés qu'il avait lu il y a quelques jours afin de l'envoyer à Mori, s'il n'oubliait pas de le faire, à la fin de la journée. Pas qu'il fût déjà en retard. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un moyen de se distraire le temps du cours.

La sonnerie était la plus douce mélodie à ses oreilles, bien qu'elle vrilla sans pitié ses tympans fragiles. Il rangea consciencieusement le rapport pour Mori, conscient que si un futur héros tombait dessus, leurs couvertures seraient soufflées avant même qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Et expliquer cela à Mori serait une véritable torture pour lui. Il grimaça brièvement en se souvenant la dernière séance de « redressement » qu'il avait eu avec le médecin. Il n'avait pas pu poser son dos contre quoi que soit pendant une semaine et porter une chemise s'était révélé être un défi quotidien. Il avait sciemment évité le regard de compassion que lui avait adressé Ane-san, les précautions qu'avaient prit Hirotsu avec lui et les murmures perplexes de ses subordonnés quand il les croisait dans les couloirs.

Dazai sursauta en voyant que le groupe de Midoriya s'était déjà amassé autour de lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne les avaient pas entendu s'approcher. La fille, Uraraka Ochaco si sa mémoire était bonne, lui sourit en voyant qu'il semblait surpris de leurs apparition. Le délégué, Tenya Iida, d'une voix beaucoup trop enthousiaste à son goût, se présenta :

 **« Bonjour Dazai-kun ! Je suis Tenya Iida, le délégué de la classe, je serai en charge de te montrer les locaux du lycée à toi et à Nakahara-kun après la pause déjeuner. As-tu pris un bento pour te sustenter ? Sinon nous pouvons t'accompagner au self.**

– **Iida-kun,** dit Midoriya en voyant le sourire incertain de son nouveau camarade de classe. **Je pense que tu vas trop vite.** Il se tourna vers Dazai. **Je suis Izuku Midoriya, mais tu m'appeler Deku, et voici Uraraka-san. C'est la pause de midi, et nous allons manger au self, veux-tu nous accompagner ? »**

En voyant le regard indescriptible que lui adressait le brun, plus grand que lui d'une tête, il se ratatina sur lui-même.

 **« Ou... Si, si, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, nous nous verrons –...**

– **Chuuya !** Le coupa le brun en appelant l'autre nouveau qui parlait avec Kaminari avec passion. **C'est l'heure de manger !** Il s'adressa ensuite à Deku avec un sourire indulgent comme s'il s'adressait à un chiot particulièrement mignon. **C'est avec plaisir que nous vous rejoignons. »**

Le lycéen au cheveux verts relâcha un souffle qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment. Il ne vit pas le regard noir que les deux nouveaux aient échangé quand le rouquin rejoignit leur groupe. D'autres élèves de la classe 1-A se sont amassés avec curiosité autour du duo et, finalement, c'est la classe entière qui se retrouva à une même table au self malgré la réticence vulgaire de Kacchan. Les discussions, pendant un premier temps, allèrent de bon train, permettant aux nouveaux de se familiariser avec l'atmosphère spéciale de la classe.

Cependant, à leur malheur, un silence assourdissant prit place autour de la table et les regards se concentrèrent sur eux. Ils avaient réussi à rester relativement éloignés l'un de l'autre sans que cela ne paraisse suspicieux et, cerise sur le gâteau, ils s'étaient intégrés à leurs propres factions sans réel accroc, si ce n'est le regard colérique que Bakugou avait lancé à Chuuya quand il s'était assis face à lui. Dazai, pour sa part, était à la fois proche du groupe de Deku tout en restant un peu éloigné : son objectif était d'être « ami » avec tout le monde, sans compter Bakugou. C'est pourquoi Chuuya avait pour tâche de s'approcher de lui : une personnalité aussi explosive, lunatique et proche de celle d'un vilain pouvait susciter des convoitises. Ils ne savaient pas si cette stratégie allait porter ses fruits mais ils n'en avaient pour l'instant pas d'autres.

Eijirou, toujours sociable et souriant, se racla doucement la gorge et décida de briser le silence qui devenait un peu trop oppressant à son goût.

 **« Alors, c'est comment Yokohama les gars ?**

– **C'est charmant,** répondit Dazai avec un haussement d'épaule. **Notre école est sur la côte et la vue sur la mer est imprenable. On voit tous les jours des bateaux passer.**

– **Les cours ne sont pas trop dur ? Vous êtes dans une école privé, les attentes sont plus hautes. En plus vous devez être riche...** Demanda Ochaco en rêvant d'avoir autant d'argent.

– **Pas nécessairement. Notre école propose aux étudiants des bourses d'excellence, si on fait partie des têtes de classe, les cours sont tout frais payés.** Expliqua Chuuya en se remémorant leur fausse histoire qu'ils avaient couché sur papier et appris par cœur. **La mo– Dazai est le premier de notre promo depuis l'année dernière, je suis le deuxième.**

– **Grâce à tes notes d'EPS,** le piqua le brun avec un sourire méchant.

– **Tais-toi l'aiguille.**

– **Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.** Dit Momo, cherchant à apaiser les tensions en voyant le regard indescriptible que les deux nouveaux s'échangèrent. **Vous avez été choisi pour le programme d'échange grâce à vos notes ?**

– **Entre autre** , répondit Dazai en arrêtant de regarder les iris saphirs de son partenaire du crime. **Nous avons aussi été choisi parce que notre école se spécialise dans la formation de duo héroïque.** Il gloussa en voyant leurs regards incrédules. **Cela veut dire qu'au terme de notre formation, nous travaillerons avec l'autre dans un partenariat qui est sensé durer jusqu'à notre retraite. En théorie. Nous sommes la première génération de ce type de formation et nous ne savons pas vraiment si cela aura un réel intérêt futur.**

– **Du coup, en quoi consiste cette formation ? Et comment c'est d'avoir un partenaire ? »**

Chuuya regarda avec attention le brun, attendant sa réponse. Ils n'étaient pas allé aussi loin dans la création de leur passé, et pensaient que les lycéens accepteraient le terme de « partenaire » sans poser de questions. Il grinça des dents en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas inventer une explication qui serait probablement plus bancale que celle du prodige et devait donc patienter et se caler sur son explication afin d'éviter une contradiction future.

Dazai, d'un air triomphant et savourant la pure terreur qu'il lisait dans le regard du rouquin, les pointa successivement du doigt tous les deux. Le plus petit ne pouvait pas répondre à la question mais comprit qu'une magouille se préparait, il garda donc la bouche fermée tout en serrant les poings sous la table, bien que son envie de meurtre fut visible à des kilomètres. Le reste de la classe retint son souffle, observant avec émerveillement l'échange silencieux qui avait lieu entre les deux nouveaux.

 **« Nous sommes partenaires, aussi bien de travail que de vie. Cela veut dire que nous combattons ensemble, nous prévoyons les choses ensemble, mais nous vivons, mangeons et dormons aussi ensemble. C'est un peu comme si nous étions mariés.** »

Le teint livide de Chuuya lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire mais il se retint, non sans grand mal en voyant qu'il était observé avec attention par le successeur d'All Might. Quelques filles lâchèrent un gazouillis soit déçu, soit ravi ; des garçons se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui voulait s'enterrer plus bas que terre et les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre le sous-entendu.

 **« Cependant,** s'exclama Dazai en se délectant de l'horreur grandissante et s'accrochant à Chuuya comme son manteau hideux, **je serais heureux de changer de partenaire, et de me délester de ce poids en le remplaçant par la charmante Yaoyo- »**

Il fut brusquement coupé par un poing dans un gant non de velours, mais de cuir noir, qui rencontra avec fracas sa mâchoire.

Ou pas.

Le brun esquiva avec peine la violente droite que lui avait lancé le rouquin, fulminant de rage. Il s'était levé et avait sauté par-dessus la table en un temps record, cherchant à faire taire les sornettes du démon de la mafia aussi vite que possible. Il flottait littéralement à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table, un rictus haineux ravageant son visage aux traits fins.

 **« Dazai. Dans le couloir. MAINTENANT.** Ordonna le plus petit, furibond. »

Le démon de la mafia, craint et respecté de tous, n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut traîné de force par le col dans le susdit couloir. L'artiste martial qui le traînait ne se préoccupait visiblement pas des murmures à peine étouffés qui les suivirent. En partant, le rouquin eut assez de jugeote pour désactiver son pouvoir, voulant éviter de montrer à tous le monde qu'il n'était pas seulement capable de s'alléger.

Ils laissèrent leurs plateaux en plan et aucun étudiants de la classe 1-A ne les virent jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie des cours de l'après-midi retentisse. Il arrivèrent en trombe, s'échangeant un regard lourd de sous-entendu et se séparèrent avant de tourner ostensiblement le dos à l'autre, montrant à tout le monde qu'ils étaient fâchés.

Ochaco se tourna vers les filles et murmura quelque chose ressemblant à « dispute de couple ». Chuuya, pas très loin de la châtaine, rougit légèrement et serra ses poings recouvert de cuir noir dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer. Il allait le faire payer


End file.
